Father Unexpected
by othlvr16
Summary: Peyton got pregnant in high school and left with Brooke shortly after. She gives her up child up in order for her to have a better life. 16 years later, Lucas and Peyton are back together when their daughter shows up and turns their lifes upside down
1. Unexpected Surprises

**A/N-So, I was on YouTube the other day and I fell in love with this great Fake Movie Trailer that was mixing my current two favorite shows…One Tree Hill and Life Unexpected…it was done by LeytonTLA86 and it's call Father Unexpected…anyways, I got permission to make it into a story and I hope that I do well. **

**This is my first Leyton story so hopefully I will suffice…I've added some twists as well especially with some characters from Tree Hill so hopefully everyone will be happy.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One: Unexpected Surprise

There are times in someone's life that they think they can't survive the day. They are so tired of everything in their life that they finally think enough is enough and they try and do something about it. It makes it more bearable when you have friends to help you along the way…at least it does for Gracyn Scott when she has her best friend Samantha Baker by her side.

Gracyn and Sam are sitting on the back porch of Sam's house sitting and talking.

"So, are you really going to do it?" Sam asks her blonde haired friend.

"I don't have a choice Sam. I'm just done living how I am living. Anything is better than living in foster care. You of all people should know that."

"Grace, sometimes you get lucky…I did."

"Sam, you have been my best friend since I was 8 and you have always been lucky, me not so much."

Sam nods her head and takes a sip of her soda.

"What do you want for your birthday?" Sam asks.

"To be emancipated."

Sam laughs and bumps shoulders with her friends.

"Besides that Grace."

Gracyn looks at her friend with a sad smile.

"I want what you have…a family."

Gracyn and Sam stayed silent for the longest time until Sam spoke up again.

"Who are your parents?"

Gracyn pulls out a piece of paper from her pocket.

"Um…Peyton and Lucas."

Sam nods her head.

"That sounds familiar," Sam shrugs her shoulders and sighs.

"Everything sounds familiar to you Sam."

Gracyn and Sam just laugh it off.

* * *

Lucas Scott walked into his living room with a basketball in his hands. His brother Nathan had come and asked if he wanted to play. Nathan was currently waiting in his living room.

"Are you ready to go man?" Nathan asks.

Lucas nods his head and passes the ball to Nathan.

"Totally."

As Nathan and Lucas walked down the street Nathan is asking him question.

"So, when is Peyton coming home?"

"She should be here in a few days."

Nathan nods his head and bounces the ball.

"How has the new relationship working out?"

Lucas smiles.

"It's working well. It took us awhile, but it's working out great."

"I'm happy for you man. I mean it. You deserve to be happy."

Lucas smiles and nods his head. Both men approach the basketball court and Nathan passes the ball to Lucas.

"Are you ready to lose big brother?" Nathan asks with a smirk.

Lucas smiles.

"Bring it on little brother."

Lucas checks the ball and they begin a game of one on one.

* * *

Gracyn walks into her current foster home with a sad sigh. She couldn't even remember these people's names. It has been her 2nd foster home this year. Soon she was turning 16 and hopefully a judge will give her emancipation so she won't have to be a ward of the states anymore.

"GRACYN, GET IN HERE!" a female voice yells from the kitchen.

Gracyn slowly makes her way to the kitchen and stands there with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What do you want?" Gracyn asks.

The middle aged woman looks up from the stove and towards Gracyn.

"Where have you been?"

"Like you care," Gracyn says with a roll of her eyes.

"Whether I care or not doesn't matter."

Gracyn scoffs.

"Yeah, that's right you just want the money from the states don't you."

The woman without a name—in Gracyn's mind—glares at her.

"The state doesn't pay me enough to take care of you."

"Yeah, well in a few days you don't have to worry about it because than I will be emancipated," Gracyn says before exiting the kitchen.

"Good luck."

* * *

Nathan and Lucas walked into Lucas' house after their basketball game and Lucas grabbed a couple of waters for them. Nathan was sitting on the couch when Lucas walked back into the living room.

"So, has Peyton said why she and Brooke left in the first place? I mean they got back like a few weeks ago and apparently Brooke is married and has a kid."

Lucas shrugs his shoulders.

"I'm not sure. She told me she was scared, but she loves me. There wasn't much I could do. I love her too man. I just have this feeling that she is hiding something from me and as for the whole Brooke issue that kind of through me for a loop."

Nathan laughs and nods his head.

"So, her and her new husband, Julian Baker adopted this 15 year old girl…whom I still haven't met. It's just a little weird I guess, but I always saw Brooke as the motherly type."

"I'm sure we will know more about it later."

The door bell rings and Lucas and Nathan look at each other.

"You expecting anybody?" Nathan asks.

Lucas shakes his head.

"Nope."

"If it's a girl scout I want cookies."

Lucas laughs and opens the door. A blonde haired girl was behind the door looking a little apprehensive.

"Hi."

"Hi," Gracyn responds.

"Are you a girl scout or something because if you are my brother wants cookies?"

Gracyn laughs and shakes her head.

"I'm not a girl scout…I'm Gracyn…I'm your daughter."

**

* * *

**

A/N-There is the first chapter. How am I doing so far and should I continue with this story? Remember to check out LeytonTLA86's video Father Unexpected and comment on it. The link to the video is on my profile and I will post it here just in case…REVIEW PLEASE!!!!

**www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=MZhnCeM1rp8&playnext_from=TL&videos=vMGC95vAymM**


	2. Nobody Cared

**A/N-I apologize for the long wait, but sometimes real life gets in the way. Senior year type stuff I have to deal with, but anyway, I finally found some free time and I figured I would get a chapter up.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two: Nobody Cared

"Hi."

"Hi," Gracyn responds.

"Are you a girl scout or something because if you are my brother wants cookies?"

Gracyn laughs and shakes her head.

"I'm not a girl scout…I'm Gracyn…I'm your daughter."

Lucas stood in front of the door shocked. _'There is no way this is true…right?'_ Lucas keeps asking himself. Lucas looked at the blonde girl in front of him and couldn't help, but see a familiarity, but at the moment he couldn't think about it.

"Um… come in," Lucas mutters as he opens the door for Gracyn to step in.

"What's with the look man?" Nathan asks as he glances at Gracyn and then looks at his older brother.

"Nathan this is Gracyn…my daughter."

Nathan's eyes go wide and he looks at Gracyn who steps back a little bit now that all attention is on her.

"I'll just, let you be," Nathan states before hurrying out of the house.

When the door shuts Lucas turns to the girl in front of him.

"Explain something to me because I have no idea or had an idea that I had a kid somewhere out there."

Gracyn sighs and brings out a paper from her bag.

"Look, I am only here for one reason and one reason only. I need signatures. I need to get both signatures and if I don't get these signatures than I will have to spend another crappy 2 years being bounced around stupid foster care."

Lucas rubs his eyes with his hands and sits down on the edge of his couch.

"Signatures for what?"

"Giving up your parental rights…please just sign it so I can get emancipated and all this mess will be over. Since the time I was 10 I wanted to be 16 so that I could actually do this."

"Are you 16 now?"

Gracyn shakes her head.

"No, but in a few days I will be. Can you please sign?"

Gracyn hands over a pen and the paper and Lucas signs the papers without actually thinking about it.

"There you go."

"I need one more favor."

Lucas raises his eyebrow and squints like he normally does.

"And what is that?"

"I need to get a hold of Peyton Sawyer."

Lucas has complete shock written all over his face and he doesn't say a word. Gracyn waves her hand in his face.

"Lucas, are you okay?"

"Um…I just need a minute," Lucas says quickly before he exits the living room.

"Okay," Gracyn mutters as she looks around the room.

* * *

Gracyn looks at all of the photos on display in the living room. In one of them she sees a man and a woman with a small child in the photo. The woman had long brown hair and the small boy had blonde hair. Gracyn assumed that it was Lucas at a younger age. Another photo showed an older Lucas in a football uniform and he is kneeling on one knee. The last one that catches her eye looks to be a bunch a people in uniforms. 2 of the girls in the picture wore Raven's cheerleading outfits, and the last girl was decked out in casual wear with a smile on her face. The 2 boys wore basketball uniforms, one of them was Lucas and the other was Nathan.

"That was taken Junior Year. Those three girls right there," Lucas says as he points to each one, "the one on the left is Haley. She's married to my brother Nathan, the one that left earlier. The brunette is Brooke and the other girl is Peyton…your mom."

'_She's pretty and I look like her.'_

"I don't care. I just need to get a signature from Peyton is all and then I am gone."

Lucas clears his throat and Gracyn looks at him.

"She's on business at the moment, but she should be back tomorrow and then you can talk to her."

Gracyn nods her head and looks around one more time.

"So, you play basketball?"

Lucas smiles and nods his head.

"Yeah, my uncle Keith, um he taught me how to shoot a ball."

"You're lucky. Nobody ever taught me anything."

Lucas nods his head, but stops when he hears Gracyn continue.

"No one cared enough too."

"I'm sorry," Lucas says sincerely.

Gracyn looks up at Lucas and shakes her head.

"Don't sweat it. I gotta go," Gracyn says before running out of the house.

Lucas runs after her and out into the street.

"Gracyn!"

* * *

Sam walks up to Gracyn and sits next to her on the bench.

"How was it?" Sam asks carefully.

Gracyn looks at Sam and shrugs her shoulders.

"I only met Lucas. I did get his signature though so that's a plus."

Sam nods her head.

"So, um I saw Brooke high school years at least junior year."

Sam nods her head slowly.

"I figured it out as soon as you left."

"So your mom and my birth mother are freaking best friends."

Sam laughs slightly.

"Yep."

"This just got a little awkward didn't it?" Gracyn asks as she looks at her best friend.

"Pretty much."

"Should we tell Brooke?" Gracyn asks.

Sam shakes her head.

"No, you should probably get the signatures first Grace. It will at least help."

Gracyn takes a breath and lets it out.

"I hope so."

* * *

Lucas wonders back into the house and slowly picks up his phone and dials a number hoping to get someone to answer, he got lucky.

"I need to talk to you."

**

* * *

**

A/N-If you haven't already I encourage you to watch the video on YouTube. The link to

_**Father Unexpected **_**is on my profile so please check it out and give your props. **

**So, who do you think Lucas called?**


	3. Never Too Late

**A/N-Here is another update and I hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three: Never Too Late

_**Lucas wonders back into the house and slowly picks up his phone and dials a number hoping to get someone to answer, he got lucky.**_

"_**I need to talk to you."**_

"_What's the matter Lucas?"_

"Someone showed up on my doorstep claiming to be my daughter."

Lucas hears silence on the other end of the phone and eventually hears said person clear their throat.

"_Is it true?"_

"She looks just like me."

"_It's a girl."_

Lucas smiles.

"Yeah, she has blonde hair and she's a teenager."

"_What's her name?"_

"Gracyn."

"_That's a pretty name. I want to meet her Lucas."_

"You will mom, but I just have to talk to Peyton about all of this. I'm just freaking out here is all."

"_When you talk to Peyton don't yell at her Lucas let her explain and then she can explain to me why she had my grandchild and never told me."_

"Okay, I love you mom."

"_I love you too, kid."_

Lucas hangs up the phone and sighs out loud.

"Peyton!"

* * *

Peyton Sawyer walked into the recording studio with her head held high and papers in her hands.

"That was great you guys. You sound a lot better in here then at the restaurant."

A taller man's voice laughed out loud.

"No one really ever gave us a shot before until you Peyton."

Peyton smiles and nods her head.

"I might have given you the shot, but you have the talent. Right now all I need you guys to do is sign the contracts and we are well on our way."

Peyton hands over the papers to the lead singer and he smiles.

"Are you ready guys?"

The band members nod their heads and they sign the contract.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you John."

"Not a problem Peyton."

"So, what are you going to do to celebrate?"

John smiles a huge smile.

"I'm going home to my daughter."

Peyton smiles sadly while in the back of her mind she could've had a daughter to go home to.

"Well you better get going and tell your daughter to be proud of her father."

John smirks and places a guitar in a case.

"She already does."

Peyton smiles and nods her head.

"As much as I would like to see this through I can't so unfortunately after today you might not see me as much as you would like. I live in Tree Hill, North Carolina so I'll only see you guys unless it is absolutely necessary. So I am saying my goodbyes now."

"Thanks Peyton this really means a lot to me and to us."

Peyton smiles and nods her head.

"No thanks needed, just go home to your daughter."

John looks at Peyton with a look that Peyton couldn't describe.

"Alright guys let's head out," John announces.

The rest of the band listens to him and soon they were out the door.

* * *

Sam and Gracyn sit down at the table where Julian and Brooke are already sitting. They were just about ready to eat.

"So, how has yours and Grace's day been?"

"Pretty eventful," Sam announces.

Gracyn jabs her in the ribs and Sam looks at her. Brooke's ears perked up.

"Really, what happened?"

Grace takes a bite of her food and quickly swallows it.

"I just met someone who I haven't met before."

"Who was that?" Julian asks with curiosity.

"My dad," Grace mumbles.

Julian and Brooke look at Grace in shock.

"Wow. How was that?" Brooke asks with intrigue.

"Um…it could've gone better, but there's not much I could do anyway. He didn't really know that I existed," Grace says sadly.

"Honey, maybe there was a reason that you didn't know."

Grace shrugs her shoulders and continues to eat.

"So, Sam how was your day?" Julian asks to drag the attention away from an uncomfortable Grace.

"Nothing new really happened. Just did some stuff."

Brooke and Julian roll their eyes at their daughter's vagueness and continue to eat their food.

* * *

Peyton looks up at the door in surprise when she sees John enter it.

"What are you doing back?"

John sits down next to Peyton and pulls out a picture of his daughter.

"Her name's Kelly and she's 15 years old, but I've only known her for 10."

Peyton looks at John as he sits down and puts the picture back in his wallet.

"I was an ass when Kelly's mom told me she was pregnant and I didn't want to claim her or acknowledge that I fathered a kid. I was young. I was 20 and I had my life ahead of me. 5 years later I get a call saying that Kelly's mom died and that Kelly needed me and I don't know what happened, but I found myself driving 50 miles to go see the young girl that I never acknowledged as mine, but once I did and looked into her eyes I knew that I should've been there, but I can't go back and I can't change what I did, I could only start then and there and that's what I did."

Peyton looks at John with tears in her eyes.

"Why'd you tell me all of that?"

"Because of the look you gave me when I told you that I had a daughter. You had the look I wore many times. I just couldn't ever see it on myself."

Peyton sighs and pulls out a picture from her leather jacket and hands it to John.

"That's a picture of me and my daughter after I gave birth. I gave her up shortly after that."

"Is that why you are so sad all the time?" John asks.

"I'm not sad. I'm just upset with myself."

John hands the picture back to Peyton.

"It's never too late to try and make things right. It's never too late."

**

* * *

**

A/N-Many thought that Lucas called Peyton, but you were wrong. Next Chapter Peyton comes home and has a talk with Lucas…So Until Next Tuesday Review Please!


	4. The Truth

**A/N-Here I am with another update…I hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, they really mean a lot.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four: The Truth

**Peyton's POV**

I had a lot to think about after my talk with John. In some ways we are a lot alike. He abandoned his daughter as did I. The only difference is that he went back and I didn't.

Then I think about my choices from when I was young. I admit I was stupid. I mean I never told Lucas that I was pregnant and I think I know why. I was scared, plain and simple. I knew he would make a great father because that's just who he is, but me, there was no way I would be a great mother or even a good one for that matter. How could I when I didn't have a mother growing up?

When I was holding my little girl in my arms all I could think about was the life she was going to have, the family that would take her in and love her and bring her into their family.

Sometimes I picture her as a cheerleader like I was and then I think if she was anything like me there was no way in hell she would do that. Or I think about if she's more like Lucas, a writer and a compassionate person with all the love in the world.

I refuse to think the opposite. As far as I know, she is in a loving family and having the time of her life. I really don't want to think about the alternative.

And despite how late it is, I think I have to tell Lucas in order for me to move past this. I need to tell Lucas the truth about all of it.

**

* * *

**

Normal POV

Peyton sighs as she steps off of the plane and into Tree Hill territory. Lucas was working so she figured Brooke would be the one to pick her up and she was right.

"Hey there P. Sawyer," Brooke says with a smile.

"Hey there B. Baker," Peyton says as she hugs Brooke and then she looks at Sam. "Hey Sam."

"Peyton," Sam says with a slight smile as she looks away.

Brooke looks at her daughter and frowns. She was acting odd.

"You ready to go Peyton?"

Peyton nods her head.

"Yes, let me go home."

Once Brooke and Peyton were in the car Peyton looked to Sam and saw that she had her earphones in.

"I'm going to tell him Brooke."

At the stop light Brooke turns to Peyton.

"Isn't it a little late for that Peyton? I mean it's been like 15 years."

Peyton nods her head.

"It may have been 15 years, but I shouldn't have hid it from him Brooke. He has a right to know even now."

"I hope you know what you are doing Peyton because this maybe something he may never forgive you for."

"Brooke, I haven't forgiven myself so it's okay if he won't forgive me…trust me on this."

"I do trust you Peyton, but I was there when everything happened and it took you awhile to get over everything. I hated seeing you hurt P."

"I know Brooke, but maybe I can try and right some wrongs. I just wish I had a chance to do that with her."

Brooke sighs and looks sadly at her friend.

"I hope so too Peyton."

In the back seat of the car Sam looked at her mother and then at Peyton. She had pretended to listen to music, but she really wanted to know what Peyton was going to say. Sam catches her mother's eye and she quickly looks away. _Damn, she knows something _Sam thought.

* * *

Peyton walks into the house and sees Lucas sitting on the couch looking off into space.

"I thought you were going to be working," Peyton says as she sets her bag on the floor and sits next to Lucas.

"I've had a lot on my mind," Lucas mumbles as he looks towards his girlfriend.

"Lucas, I have to tell you some things and I don't know how to say them."

"Did Nathan talk to you?" Lucas asks.

Peyton looks at Lucas with confusion.

"No, it's something from back in high school. When I left…I was pregnant," Peyton says in a whisper.

Lucas stands up from his spot on the couch as does Peyton.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was young and I was scared. And you wouldn't talk to me at the time."

"That's just great Peyton. So you lied to me to punish me. How could you do that?"

"No! Lucas it wasn't like that okay? I just I don't know what happened and I don't know why I did it. I talked Brooke and she told me to tell you, but I couldn't and I panicked and I left and I never told you."

"I saw her."

"What?"

"I saw her Peyton, our daughter, Gracyn. She came here looking for a signature."

Peyton's tears started to fall from her eyes.

"You got to see her."

Lucas smiled a little.

"Yeah, she has blonde hair and she looks like us. It was like the perfect mixture. Peyton, she is so beautiful."

"I'm sorry I never told you."

"Peyton, I have forgiven you for a lot of things, but this one I don't think I ever can. You just gave her away. I would have taken care of her if you didn't want to. I could have been a good father."

Lucas shakes his head and walks out the door.

"I know," Peyton whispers as she falls to the floor and continues to cry.

* * *

Brooke walks into her daughter's room with her hands on her hips.

"Alright, what is going on with you?"

Sam looks up from her book and frowns.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb missy, I know you know something and I want to know it too."

Sam sighs hoping that her friend will forgive her for telling her mom this.

"There's something you need to know about Gracyn."


	5. It's Impossible

**A/N-Here is another update so I hope you enjoy it. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! I've actually had this written for over a week and it totally blew my mind that I forgot to update this story or I already thought that I had, but anyway I didn't discover it until I wrote another chapter so you are lucky and getting two in one.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five: It's Impossible

Brooke looked at her daughter in shock.

"You are telling me that Gracyn is Peyton and Lucas biological daughter."

Sam nods her head.

"That's impossible."

"No it's not she was given up at birth like me nothing is impossible."

"But I held her and I was there when she was born I don't understand how couldn't have known this whole time."

Sam smiled sadly at her mother.

"Look, Grace is just trying to move on which is why she wants signatures. Mom, you have to tell Peyton because I know what she looked like. She looked like Rebecca."

Brooke frowned at the words coming from her daughter's mouth. Rebecca was a sore subject with Brooke even with Julian.

"I didn't mean to bring her up, but the point is Rebecca wanted me back and Peyton had that same look, but I don't think Grace feels the same way. Just tell Peyton to sign and that's it."

Brooke stands up from the bed.

"How can you just say that Sam? Peyton is my best friend."

"Yeah, well Grace is mine okay? I do what's best for her. If Peyton wants to know her than fine, but if Grace doesn't want her too that's okay to. I'm sticking with my friend mom and if that doesn't fit with your decision then it's too damn bad," Sam says before storming out of her room.

Julian walks into Sam's room after hearing the front door slam.

"What was that about?"

Brooke sighs and shrugs her shoulders.

"Difference of opinion."

"That's nothing new," Julian says trying to lighten the mood.

"I have to tell Peyton."

* * *

Sam walked out of her house and down to the river court where Grace was sitting staring at the water.

"Hey best friend."

"Hi," Grace responds with a slight smile.

"I have a confession to make."

Grace raises an eyebrow.

"I told my mom who you were."

Grace groans and lays her head down in the grass.

"Everything isn't going as I planned. All I wanted to do was to get the signatures and be on my way. It's proving harder to do every single minute."

"My mom held you when you were born."

Grace looks at Sam and frowns.

"I'm jealous actually. I never got that. I mean you are learning it now, but I never got that. I was never held when I was born only just by the doctors and the nurses and the social worker, but no one else.

"I'm sorry."

Sam shakes her head.

"It's not your fault and besides I fought with my mom earlier I just came here to get calmer before I go back."

Grace chuckles.

"I think the universe is funny."

"Why is that?"

"Because your mom is friends with my birth mom and we have been friends for a very long time and never figured out the connection."

"Who cares? As long as we are friends that's all I care about."

"Me too," Grace agrees before looking up at the clouds and getting lost in her thoughts.

* * *

Brooke walks into Peyton's house and sees Peyton sitting on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Brooke asks as she sits down next to Peyton.

"I told Lucas and he walked out. What are you doing here?"

"I had a fight with Sam and she walked out," Brooke says with a sigh.

"Then why don't you look for her?"

"Because she needs to cool down and besides I think she is hanging out with your daughter, she always is."

Peyton looks at Brooke in confusion.

"Sam informed that Gracyn Scott her best friend is the biological daughter of two best friends you and Lucas."

Peyton looks at her friend in shock.

"How long have you known Gracyn?"

"Since I've known Sam which is awhile and I never figured it out."

"I need to talk to Gracyn."

"My guess is check the river court. They go there often."

Peyton stands up and nods her head.

"Thanks Brooke."

"No problem."

Peyton wipes at her eyes and runs out of the house. She hops into her car and drives down to the river court.

* * *

Peyton pulls up and notices Sam right away. She hops out of the car and slowly walks up to them.

Sam and Grace sit up when they hear footsteps and Sam and Grace instantly get to their feet when they come face to face with Peyton.

"Grace, I'm just going to go home. I have to settle things with my mom."

Sam walks away and nods her head to Peyton who nods in return.

"Hi," Peyton says hesitantly.

"Hi," Grace says back before turning to look at the water again.

Peyton walks closer to Grace and looks at the water also.

"I don't really know how to do this," Peyton admits.

Grace shrugs her shoulders.

"Me neither."

"I talked to Lucas."

Grace nods her head.

"He's okay. He did what I asked him to."

"I take it that you want me to sign the papers too."

"You wouldn't be wrong in that assumption."

"Can I ask you something?"

Grace looks at Peyton with a raised eyebrow. Grace eventually nods her head.

"Has your life been okay?"

"Do you want the truth or the lie I tell people all the time?"

"The truth."

"My life sucks which is why I need you to sign the paper so that I can just move on from everything."

"Oh um…wow."

Grace rolls her eyes and takes out the paper from her pocket and a pen.

"Do you carry that around with you everywhere?"

"Pretty much, can you sign please?"

Peyton nods her head and signs the papers.

Grace smiles when she sees the paper.

"Look, I need to go, but thanks for this. Now maybe a judge can grant me emancipation."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Peyton asks hesitantly.

"I have no other choice," Grace replies. "But thanks again."

Grace starts walking away and Peyton watches her go.

_What did I just do?_


	6. Second Chances

**A/N-Sorry I missed last week's update, but I was kind of busy with other things. I told myself that I had to absolutely update this story today so here it is. Hope you enjoy! I took some lines from Life Unexpected as well.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six: Second Chance

Peyton wakes up to noises in the kitchen. She gets out of bed and notices Lucas in the kitchen messing with different things. The toaster was broken.

When Peyton had come home from seeing Grace, Lucas didn't talk to her. He even went so far as to sleep in the spare bedroom.

"Lucas, can you please talk to me?"

Lucas puts the toaster down and walks over to Peyton.

"I just don't understand. You should've told me Peyton. I would've been there for you."

Peyton can see the tears brimming in her boyfriend's eyes and she starts to get them as well.

"Tell me what to do to fix this. I'll do anything."

"I just want a chance," Lucas whispers before he walks away.

* * *

Judge Julia Thomas had a lot of trouble in her life. She went through a lot as a kid and nobody was there for her except her family. When she was 15 she got adopted which was rare in all senses. Most parents want babies and not teens, but her adoptive parents were different. George and Helen Thomas had lost their son when he was 15. A car accident cost him his life. George and Helen didn't want to replace their son, but they knew that they wanted someone to take care of and after a lot of discussions they went with adoption, but with a 15 year old girl instead. Julia, of course was told all of this right away, but she had finally got her wish and hoped to someday make a difference in someone's life. Now she was Judge Thomas and today she had a case that was hard to make, but she knew what she had to do after listening to everything that was going on.

"I see that you turn 16, tomorrow."

Grace nods her head.

"Yes and with me being emancipated then I can get a job and my GED."

In the back of the courtroom, Lucas and Peyton walked in holding hands and took a seat.

"And this is your case worker here," Judge Thomas says as she points to the man across the room.

The man stands up and addresses the Judge.

"I am your honor. I've only been with Gracyn a few months. She tends to change hands often."

"Yes, I see the seven different foster homes," Thomas says as she looks at the papers on the bench.

Grace looks at the judge in worry.

"That's not really all my fault."

Judge Thomas looks over at Grace with a sad expression.

"And whose is it? Surely you aren't saying it isn't the seven different families that have tried to take you in."

"No I want a good home. The state of North Carolina hasn't provided me with one."

"You have no permanent residence as of today."

"Well, as soon as my petition is granted there is a small apartment not too far from my school."

"You are going to afford an apartment, on what income?"

"I have over 4,000 dollars in the bank."

"Who is going to sign your rental agreement?"

"The whole point of getting emancipated it so that I won't need a cosigner."

"No landlord is going to rent an-"

Lucas stands up from his seat and starts talking.

"I'll sign your honor."

Peyton stands up next to him as Grace turns around and sees them.

"I'm sorry, who are you people?"

Grace turns around and faces the judge.

"Those are my birth parents."

Judge Thomas raises her eyebrow.

"Can I see the file?"

"Sir, you are an author is that correct and you work at the local high school as a basketball coach?"

"Yes your honor."

Thomas looks at Peyton.

"And you own your own business…no criminal records and you both own your own vehicles and you two are currently living together."

"We're getting married," Peyton says to the judge.

"I'm sorry what is going on?"

The judge turns her attention to Grace.

"Okay, I am going to be really straight with you. I am not granting you emancipation. You have no income, you have no permanent residence. You filed a fee waiver in order to cover your court cost. Peyton Sawyer and Lucas Scott are still legally your parents."

"Um actually they're not. I had those papers signed."

"Those signatures weren't witnessed or notarized. Gracyn you are getting a chance here. Most kids in your situation never got to meet their birth parents. I never did so unless there are any objections I'm releasing you to their temporary custody. This case is dismissed."

* * *

Gracyn, Lucas and Peyton walked out of the courthouse and down the steps. Grace turned to her birth parents.

"You knew it wasn't going to happen didn't you?" Grace asked.

Lucas stepped forward.

"I had a feeling, but Grace this is a chance just the like the judge said. It's a chance."

Peyton stepped forward and next to Lucas. Grace looked at both of them.

"Why now? Why not when I was little? Why now?"

"I don't think I could ever answer that question Grace, but what I can tell you are that from here on out I am going to try and be the mother that always needed."

"And I'm going to be the father that you always needed."

Grace closed her eyes and sighed.

"I really have nowhere else to go."

Peyton smiled slightly.

"Then let's go home."


	7. Happy Birthday

**A/N-Last week I didn't post because I posted two, but I'm here with a new chapter…I'm hoping to get this story done by chapter 22, but it could take longer than that depending on where I want to go with this, but anyway here is the next chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven: Happy Birthday

Grace opens her eyes to the light pouring through her window. She wasn't particularly happy about this morning. She never was on her birthday because no one really knew her birthday. Except for Sam and Brooke by default, but then of course there is Peyton considering she gave birth, but who knows it's still possible for people to forget.

Grace sits up and looks around the room. Lucas had said that it was his when he was a kid and that he was putting the same trust in her as his mom did in him. '_Just because you have a door that leads to the outside doesn't mean you can leave at all hours of the night.' _Grace smiled at the statement, Lucas' mom sounded pretty cool.

Standing up she made her way to her bag and got out clothes for her day.

She wondered if her parents knew what today was.

* * *

Peyton and Lucas are in the kitchen cooking breakfast and talking. They had already gotten ready for the day and had some things planned.

"So, does your mom know about everything?" Peyton asks as she whisks the eggs.

"Yeah, she says she won't be here tonight, but at sometime within the next few weeks. She really wants to meet Grace."

"You and Brooke are handling the party right?"

Lucas laughs and puts bread in the toaster while Peyton puts the eggs on the stove.

"Yes, and you and Grace are going to go get stuff so she can do her room at some point."

Peyton smiles and nods her head.

"I'm kind of excited about it, some serious mother daughter bonding going on."

Lucas smiles and leans against the counter.

"I'm just glad that school is on break otherwise we wouldn't get to spend as much time with Grace as we want."

Peyton smiles and puts her arms around her fiancé.

"This is going to work out, right?"

Lucas kisses Peyton's head.

"Yeah, it's going to work out, but I think I have the hard part. I'm the one that has to tell Grace about her family history, the info on the Scott family."

Peyton sighs.

"Good luck."

* * *

Grace walks into the kitchen and sees breakfast on the table and her parents are already sitting down.

"Morning," Lucas says with a smile as he sees Grace walk in.

"Morning," Grace says back.

Grace sits down in the empty chair and starts eating. Peyton watches her and smiles. Grace looks at her mom and raises an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I take it you like eggs," Peyton says with a chuckle.

"I love eggs."

Peyton nods her head.

"Grace, I was thinking that maybe after breakfast we can go out and get paints for your room and other things."

Grace nods her head.

"Sure."

* * *

Peyton and Grace are walking through the department store and Grace keeps checking her phone. Peyton notices and doesn't say anything.

"So, have you figured out what kind of colors you want?"

"Not really, no."

"Throughout high school my bedroom was red."

"Red Bedroom records," Grace says with a smile.

"Yep, that was the inspiration for my record label."

"I want Sky Blue for my walls."

"How come?" Peyton asks as the step next to the paint cans.

Grace shrugs her shoulders.

"I just like the color. It makes me free," Grace says as she looks down at her phone again.

"Alright, let's pick it out and then we can head back home."

Grace sighs and follows Peyton.

* * *

Peyton and Grace walk into the house and Grace jumps when she hears the yells of "Surprise!"

Grace smiles as she looks around the room. Lucas was standing next to Nathan and a woman and a young child. Brooke, Sam and Julian were right next to them.

"Happy birthday Grace," Peyton says with a smile.

Grace smiles back and then looks directly in Sam's eyes.

"Oh no," Sam gasps.

Grace starts running towards Sam and tackles her to the floor.

"You could have told me," Grace whispers as she holds Sam on the ground.

Sam wiggles around and the adults plus Jamie look at them in confusion.

"You're lucky," Grace says with a grin as she stands up and pulls Sam with her. "That I'm hungry."

Sam laughs as do the adults.

Grace walks over to Lucas and hugs him.

"Thank-you."

Lucas nods his head.

"Grace this is my little brother Nathan, so your uncle, and his wife Haley and their son Jamie, your cousin."

"Nice to meet all of you."

"Happy Birthday!" Jamie yells causing Grace to laugh.

* * *

Peyton walks over to Brooke and smiles.

"Thanks for all of this."

"It's not a problem; she's my niece and Sam's best friend."

"I've missed so much," Peyton admits.

Brooke puts her arm around Peyton's shoulder.

"Now you aren't going to miss anymore and that's all that matters."

Peyton smiles and nods her head.

* * *

After opening presents and spending the day to get to know everyone it was time for cake and everyone had already sung Happy Birthday. All Grace had to do was make a wish and blow out the candles.

Grace looks at everyone and smiles.

"_All I wanted was closure, but now I'm thinking that I want to be a family a great family."_

And Grace blows the candles and watches as all the flames go away.

**

* * *

**

A/N-Thanks again for taking a chance and reading this story and for those of you who haven't you should really check out the video that inspired this story. The link is on my profile, but really all you need to do is go on YouTube and type in Father Unexpected.


	8. Talking to You

**A/N-So this chapter has been sitting in my computer half-finished for awhile…I got majorly stuck on this chapter and I apologize. I did however manage to finish this chapter…It's not really my favorite, but hopefully you all enjoy it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight: Talking to You

Grace wakes up to a knock on her door. She gets out of bed and opens the door to see her father standing behind it.

"Do you want to go somewhere?"

Grace rubs the sleep out of her eyes and nods her head.

"Yeah, just let me change."

Lucas smiles and nods his head.

When Grace finishes changes and she follows her father out to the car.

"Is this going to be a get to know you hang out or what?" Grace asks with a hint of happiness to her.

Lucas turns to his daughter and smiles.

"I'd like it to be, but if you don't want to that's fine too."

"Where are we going?"

Lucas smiles at his daughter.

"My favorite place in the world."

~~~/~~~/~~~

Lucas pulls up to the river court and hops out of the car. Grace smiles at Lucas because it was also one of her favorite places as well. Lucas and Grace make their way to the bench and look towards the water.

"Why is this your favorite place?"

"It's where I started playing basketball. I didn't start playing on the Ravens until my junior year and even then it was tough."

"How come?" Grace asks as she looks at her father.

"Nathan and I didn't really know each other. We were brothers but we didn't grow up together. Our father, Dan Scott, is a pretty bad guy. I've never liked him."

"I've had my share of bad guys too."

Lucas turns to Grace with a serious look on his face.

"My dad didn't want me okay, not that he just didn't want to claim me, he didn't want me to be born."

Grace shakes her head.

"You're not your dad. You've obviously claimed me and I know you're not a murderer."

Lucas looks at Grace in surprise.

"I've read your book."

Lucas smiles and nods his head.

"You and mom really love each other don't you?"

"Yeah, and we've been through a lot too. I'm sorry I never knew about you. I'm sorry about how your life started. Peyton was scared, I'm just sorry."

"There isn't anything that anybody can do anyway. What's done is done, let's just move on."

"It's okay to be angry Gracyn. Hell, I'm angry. You don't have to keep it in all the time. You can talk to me and to Peyton."

Grace looks at her dad and sighs.

"I spent most of my life not relying on anybody. It's really different for me. You two are like super nice and I haven't really had that. Brooke and Julian are great, but it's different because Sam got lucky, me I'm getting my second chance and I don't want to take it for granted, but you two are trying too hard."

Lucas chuckles and nods his head.

"I have a tendency to do that. I think I get it from my mom. Her name is Karen and she spent her whole life making sure I had everything I wanted she is my mom and I'm glad I'm like her and not Dan."

"I'm glad you aren't too because that would make you a murderer."

~~~/~~~/~~~

After spending the morning with her dad, Gracyn and Lucas headed home where Peyton was waiting for them. Lucas dropped Grace off because he had some things to do before Monday came and basketball practice resumed.

Grace walks inside and sees Peyton with paint cans waiting in the hallway.

"What are you doing?"

Peyton looks at Grace and smiles.

"I was thinking that we can paint your room and then that way we have some bonding being done."

Grace raises an eyebrow and shrugs her shoulders.

"Whatever just let me change?"

After Grace changed into an old pair of jeans and t-shirt as well as Peyton they headed back into the room and started taking things out of the hallway leaving the room clear to do what they needed to do.

"How has your morning been so far?" Peyton asks gently.

Grace finished the last of her paint stroke and sighed.

"Fine."

Peyton drops her paint brush into the can and sits down.

"I don't know how to do this."

Grace turns around.

"Do what?"

"Talk to you. I lost my both of my mom when I was little. I don't know how to be a mom."

"I haven't had a mom in 15 years. I don't need one now."

Grace puts her brush away and takes a seat.

"No, I think you do, but you won't admit it. I've been thinking a lot and I realize that you are just like me. You keep things hidden and you don't talk about it, but Gracyn, I am here and I wasn't before, but I am here now. I just want things to be okay with us and I know it will take awhile, but I really want this to work."

Grace smirks and stands up again. She goes back to Peyton and Peyton just sits there looking confused. After a few moments Grace turns around.

"You're wrong you know?"

"About what?"

"You do know how to talk to me. All the foster homes that I've been in talked to me like I was five when in fact I was older and a teenager, so, you're wrong. You do know how to talk to me. And we'll get passed this stage. I believe that."


	9. Extended Family

**A/N-I missed last week's update I do believe and I'm sorry for that…I just got kind of busy, but anyway I have this week's update so hopefully you all enjoy it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nine: Extended Family

It's been a month since Grace had walked into the lives of Peyton Sawyer and Lucas Scott. With everything happening fast, Peyton and Lucas had decided to put their wedding on hold because they wanted Grace to settle in.

Very slowly, Grace has started to open up to both Peyton and Lucas and they were extremely happy about that. Though she may have been opening up, it didn't mean that Grace had forgiven her parents fully.

Early this morning Grace had gotten up like usually, grabbed a pop-tart and headed to school to meet up with Sam. That had been her routine since she was younger or at least since she met Sam.

Grace walks up the stairs to Tree Hill High where Sam is waiting for her by the doors.

"You're later than usual," Sam comments.

Grace shrugs her shoulders.

"I woke up late."

Sam chuckles and nods her head.

"I know how that can be. Brooke won't let me wake up late anymore, so you've got it easy."

Grace raises an eyebrow and shakes her head.

"No, you've got it easy. I have to pretend that what Peyton did didn't mean anything when in reality it means a hell of a lot."

Grace and Sam continue to walk down the hallway not knowing that Lucas Scott was listening to the conversation.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Lucas walks back to the coach's office and sighs when he sits down in the chair. He had a feeling that Gracyn was still hurt about everything in her life and she had a reason to be, but he knew Peyton was trying. Hell even he was trying as well. It just hurts that Gracyn couldn't come talk to them about it.

A familiar gentle voice brings him back from his thoughts.

"How is my baby boy?"

Lucas looks up in surprise and smiles when he sees his mother standing by the door and leaning against it.

"Ma!"

Lucas jumps up from his chair and hugs his mother. When they pull apart, Karen takes a chair, as does Lucas.

"What are you doing here?"

"I would have been here sooner, but Lily didn't want to leave so quickly."

"Mom, you didn't have to come."

Karen's eyes narrow.

"Lucas Scott, I came here to meet my granddaughter and that's what I plan on doing."

Lucas chuckles and nods his head.

"Alright, alright, I get it. Where is Lily anyway?"

Karen smiles at the name of her daughter.

"Haley has free period."

"So does Gracyn. She usually spends her free period with Haley. They kind of have this weird bond thing going on."

Karen smiles and stands up.

"Then let's go see what they are doing."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Gracyn walks into Haley's classroom with a smile on her face. She always enjoyed her alone time with Haley. She got to hear stories about Lucas and Peyton and she knew all her facts would be right. There would be no sugar coating everything. They also talked about her writing and other things like that.

Haley looks up from her computer and smiles.

"Hey there Grace, come sit down."

Grace does as she is told and Haley shuts down her computer.

"So, what kind of questions do you have now?" Haley asks with a smile.

"You grew up with Lucas, right?"

Haley nods her head.

"Did he change at all? What I mean would he have done anything to stop Peyton for what she did?"

"That's kind of hard to answer Grace. Your dad didn't get along with his dad. He didn't get along with his brother. All Lucas had, were his mom and his uncle Keith. And me of course, but he did have a pregnancy before."

Grace raises an eyebrow.

"Before Lucas dated Peyton. He was with Brooke first." Grace's eyes open wide and Haley smiles. "He had a pregnancy scare with her and he had told Brooke that he would do whatever it takes to be a good father. If you want my honest opinion then yes, I think he would have stopped Peyton from doing what she did or at least want a say in it."

Haley looks up when she hears a knock on her door.

"Hey, Haley."

Haley looks up in surprise when she sees 14 year old Lilly Scott standing by the door. Haley gets up from her chair and hugs Lilly when she comes running up to her.

"Lilly, what are you doing here? Is your mom here? Where is she?"

Lilly laughs at Haley's questions.

"Mom went to see my big brother and I came here to see you," Lilly looks over at Grace who has a raised eyebrow. Lilly walks over to Grace and smiles. "I'm Lilly and I'm hoping that you're Gracyn."

"Yeah, why?"

"You're my niece."

"You're younger than I am."

Lilly smirks and nods her head.

"Yes, I am."

Lucas and Karen walk into the classroom and Lucas smiles.

"Lils, I guess you met my daughter."

Lilly turns to her brother and smiles.

"Yes, I did and she realized that she has an aunt who is younger than she is."

"It's weird," Grace mumbles after she stands up.

"Grace, this is my mother Karen, mom this is your granddaughter."

Karen smiles and hugs Grace, who hugs her back.

"It's great to finally meet you."

"I'd say the same, but I'm feeling kind of awkward here," Grace says sheepishly.

Karen pulls away and grins.

"It's alright dear. We'll get to know each other slowly."

**

* * *

**

A/N-I'm thinking that this story is going to have about 22-23 chapters…or that's where I want it to go. This story hasn't really been angst filled yet, but don't worry I have things up my sleeve including a guest spot for murderer Dan Scott.


	10. We're Screwed

**A/N-Sorry for the lateness of the chapter, but I did manage to sit down and write one. I hope you like it because I enjoyed writing it. Some people wanted more drama with Grace and Sam so here is the start of that. In the upcoming chapters we will see Lucas and Peyton's parenting skills coming into play.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Ten: We're Screwed

Sam and Grace were walking along the streets of Tree Hill.

"So, there is a party tonight, do you want to go?"

"I do, but Karen and Lilly are still here and Peyton and Lucas said that I had to bond with them or some shit."

Sam rolls her eyes.

"Look, this is going to be like the party of the century so why don't you just ask Peyton if you and Lilly can go to a movie or something and we'll meet up at the party."

Grace smiles and nods her head.

"I'll see what I can do, but what did you tell Brooke."

"That I was going to the movies with you and Lilly," Sam says with a smirk.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Karen walks into Lucas' kitchen and sees Peyton sitting at the table with papers in front of her.

"Peyton, can I talk to you?"

Peyton looks up from her papers with a little worry. She had figured that this would be coming soon. She never really did expect for Karen to be okay with giving away her Grace without at least informing Lucas and Karen about it first.

"Um, sure," Peyton put her papers away and Karen took a seat opposite of Peyton.

"I don't feel like lecturing you right now, but I just don't understand why you never came to me when you found out that you were pregnant. Peyton, I've been there. I had Lucas at a young age. You were pregnant, why didn't you come to me."

"I was scared and I was confused and Brooke was there. It just happened so fast. Brooke and I left never looked back, but I missed Lucas and I knew I wasn't going to be welcomed with open arms. Haley hated me, Nathan didn't understand and Lucas just ignored me," Peyton sighs and taps her fingers on the table. "I guess I could have just told Lucas the reason why I had left, but then I think it would have been a lot worse. Gracyn came into our lives and it's great. She has this relationship with Lucas that I don't understand, but I love seeing them together. Grace won't talk to me and when she does I know it's forced," Peyton takes a breath, "but I guess that's my fault."

"Peyton, I can spend my time with the 'what if's,' but it won't work. You did what you did and it hurt a lot of people, but I am glad that Grace had found you and I got to know my granddaughter. And Lilly loves her, she loves to tease Grace too, but Grace will come around. It will just take time."

Peyton looks at Karen with sadness in her eyes. "Karen, I am so sorry that I never told you and I wish things were different, but there is nothing that I can do now except say that I am sorry."

"I know sweetie, but you started making everything right the moment you took Grace in."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Grace walks into the kitchen of her home with Sam in tow.

"Peyton, is it okay if I go see a movie with Sam tonight?"

"We were supposed to have a family dinner tonight."

"I know that, but we wanted to extend the invitation to Lilly as well," Grace looks over at Karen. "With your permission, of course."

Karen looks at Peyton and shrugs her shoulders signaling that it was up to her.

"I suppose just don't stay out too late and no getting into trouble."

Grace smiles and surprises Peyton with a hug. Grace and Sam run out of the kitchen to grab Lilly and take off. Karen turns to Peyton with a smile.

"I told you all that it takes is time."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"What movie are we going to see?" Lilly asks as she Sam and Grace walked down the street.

"We aren't seeing a movie kid," Sam says with a roll of her eyes.

"Then what are we doing? Grace you told me mom we were going to see a movie."

Grace rolls her eyes and sighs.

"We are going to a party and I figured that you would want to go and I also figured that both of our moms would say no so I had to lie."

Lilly takes a glance at Sam.

"What about you?"

Sam looked surprised at the question. "Oh, I lied too so don't bring this up to anyone. I can't take being grounded and stuck inside Brooke's house any longer."

Lilly sighs. "Fine, but I don't want to drink anything."

"No one said you have to," Grace says as they walk through the loud, blaring, music playing house.

Kids were all around and there appeared to be keg stands in every direction. Kids were dirty dancing in the living room and people making out on the couch.

"Welcome kid and if you are going to drink, keep it to a minimum of like two glasses okay?" Grace says with a raised eyebrow.

"Whatever," Lilly says with a roll of her eyes.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

An hour into the party and both Sam and Grace were a little tipsy, but not quite drunk yet. Lilly was standing in the corner of the house when an inebriated man walks up to her.

"Do you need a drink baby?" the man slurs.

Lilly looked disgusted. "No, get the hell away from me."

The man traces his finger down Lilly's arm.

"Come on baby, you want this."

Lilly tried to get away but the man grasps her arms tightly.

From across the room Grace and Sam were talking when the words "Fight!" started being yelled at.

Grace and Sam walked to the middle of the room where two men were fighting and Lilly was on the side with tears in her eyes. Grace made her way over to Lilly.

"What happened?"

Lilly wiped her eyes. "The guy in the green shirt was saving me from the guy in the blue shirt because he was trying to force me to do things with him."

Sam stood next to Lilly and Lilly laid her head on her shoulder. Grace got into the middle of the fight and somehow managed to break it up.

The green shirt guy walked away and the blue shirt guy showed his gratitude.

"Thanks for that. I was trying to get with me girl."

Grace glares at him.

"Do you mean that girl over there?" Grace asks as she points at Lilly.

The blue shirt guy smirks and nods his head.

"Yeah."

Grace turns around and looks at him.

"Wrong answer."

Grace throws a punch in his direction and he falls to the ground. Blue shirt guy's friend tackles Grace to the ground. Both Sam and Lilly were looking on in shock.

"Grace is screwed," Sam whispers.

"We have to help her," Lilly cries out while running out of Sam's arms.

"Damn," Sam mutters.

A few minutes later something happened that no teenager wanted to happen. The cops showed up. Upon entering the house two male officers broke up the fight and the teens not involved ran for their lives.

"You all are going downtown."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Grace, Sam, and Lilly were put into a cell and it closed and locked in front of them. Lilly turns to a beaten up looking Grace and a worse for wear looking Sam.

"I hate you guys."

Lilly went to sit on the bench and Sam and Grace stayed looking at the closed bars. An officer came to the gate and told them even worse news.

"We called your parents. They will be down here shortly."

The officer walked away and Lilly sighed. Grace and Sam looked at each other and spoke the only words that came to mind.

"We're screwed."


	11. Jail Time

**A/N-Okay, so I really didn't know how to write this chapter, so I just let it flow through me. I do however need ideas for upcoming chapters because that will help a lot. I do plan to end this story within the next eleven chapters so if I stick to schedule it will be two and half months.**

**Anyways, I need ideas.**

**I'm posting early…I hope you don't mind.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eleven: Jail Time

After receiving a phone call from the police about their daughters, Brooke, Peyton and Karen made their way up the steps of Tree Hill Police Department.

"I really can't believe this," Brooke sighs out. "I thought Sam was doing so much better." Peyton nods her head in agreement.

Karen chuckles and shakes her head.

"I can believe it. Sam and Grace are you and Peyton, Brooke. It's as simple as that. I do however don't like the fact that whatever Sam and Grace have done has brought my Lilly into it."

Brooke and Peyton turn around with sorry looks on their faces.

"We apologize for our daughters," Peyton says quickly.

"Yeah, I can pretty much guarantee Sam is grounded for like ever."

Peyton stays quiet and makes her way through the doors. Brooke turns to Karen.

"How do you think she will handle it?"

"Like a mother would."

Brooke and Karen enter the doors and make their way to the front desk.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Grace leans her head against the wall and sighs.

"I hate jail."

"Everyone hates jail Grace."

Lilly looks over at Sam and Peyton and then shakes her head.

"You do realize my mom is going to freak out right?"

Sam and Grace glare at Lilly.

"No one is as bad as Brooke, okay?" Sam comments.

"Well I guess I can see how much I am loved," Brooke comments from outside the bars.

Sam looks at Brooke and winces.

"Let's go Samantha."

Sam bumps knuckles with Grace and exits the cell. Karen glances at Lilly and raises an eyebrow. Lilly didn't even have to be told what to do. She exits the cell without looking at Grace. Peyton walks into the cell and Grace looks up when she hears it lock. The officer leaves them alone.

"Why'd you do that for?"

"So, I can talk with you without you running," Peyton says as she takes a seat next to her daughter.

"Maybe I don't want to talk."

"Well I don't care!" Peyton snaps.

Grace crosses her arms against her chest and stays silent.

"What happened, Gracyn?"

"I'm sure the cops told you."

"I don't care what they say. I want to know what you say."

Grace sighs and looks at Peyton.

"I lied."

"I figured as much. It's kind of hard to get arrested at a movie," Peyton says sarcastically. "So, where did you go?"

"We went to a party and I didn't tell you because I didn't feel like it."

Peyton stands up and looks down at her daughter.

"Look, I may be new to this whole thing, but you have to let me know where you are at all times. Do you understand me?"

Grace stands up and walks away from Peyton.

"I don't need a mother. I haven't had one for sixteen years. I don't need one now!"

Peyton grasps Grace's shoulders making her look at her.

"I think that you do. Grace if you didn't need a mother you wouldn't be here right now, in a jail cell that smells like pee."

"I hate you," Grace whispers harshly.

"Good because that means at least you feel something towards me and I'll take hate. I'd rather have love, but I can take hate. I hate myself so it doesn't make a difference."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Karen and Lilly entered the house finding Lucas pacing back and forth in the living room. Lucas looks up when he hears the doors open.

"Where are Grace and Peyton?"

"Talking back at the jail, don't worry Lucas," Karen turns to her daughter and points at the couch. "Sit down and talk to me."

"What happened?" Karen demands once Lilly takes a seat.

"There was a party and we went there. There was drinking, but I didn't drink anything. Anyway, I fight broke out because some guy tried to feel me up," Lilly glances at her mother and brother who were both wearing angry faces. "But one guy helped me. Grace got involved and she punched the guy that tried to do stuff and Sam jumped in to help Grace. And that's when the cops came."

Karen sighs and looks at the clock. It was late and Lilly looked exhausted.

"I have to think about what's going to happen, but why don't you head to bed. I'm sure Peyton and Grace will arrive shortly so you and Grace can talk."

Lilly gets up from the couch and enters Grace's room. Karen and Lucas take a seat on the couch. Karen looks at her son and laughs.

"What's so funny?"

"Peyton has been in that jail cell, you have been in that jail cell. Brooke has been in that jail cell along with Haley. And Nathan has been in that jail cell and I'm pretty sure that Keith was to."

"Our whole family has been in jail."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"I don't want to hate you," Grace murmurs.

"I know Grace. I just hope that we can move past the mistake that I made. I know you hurt every day. I hurt every day, but I can't change the past. I can only make up for it here, right now."

Grace nods her head and hugs Peyton which surprises her.

"I really am sorry about today."

Peyton pulls away and kisses Grace on the forehead.

"I know, but I still have to talk to your father about punishment."

Grace nods her head in understanding.

"I don't like it, but I can accept it."

"Have you ever been grounded before?" Peyton asks out of curiosity.

"Nope," Grace responds. "I guess there's a first time for everything."

Peyton chuckles and nods her head.

"Let's get home kid."

Peyton grabs the officer's attention and he lets them out to go home.


	12. Doing Time

**A/N: I know I missed last week's update and I apologize, but I was working on the banner for this story. I'll post the link at the end of this chapter. It is also posted on my profile page. Hope you like this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twelve: Doing Time

Peyton and Lucas woke up earlier that morning along with Karen to figure out what they were going to do for their children. Peyton and Lucas had never been in this situation before so they were having trouble. Karen, however, has been through it with Lucas so she knew what she was doing.

"What do you think we should do?" Lucas directs the question to Peyton.

In honesty Peyton really didn't know what to do. She had a few ideas, but she needed Karen and Brooke's permission to do it.

"I have an idea, but I want to know what you all think."

"Alright, tell us what you think," Karen says with a raised eyebrow.

"Considering it the weekend I figured I could call Brooke and have Sam do this as well. We should run this house as a juvenile detention center. We can give the girls a taste of what it would be like if they were in serious trouble. It might make them think twice about what they plan on doing."

Lucas and Karen grin at Peyton's suggestion.

"Do it."

Peyton nods her head and stands up from her chair and dials Brooke's number to fill in the plan.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

The moment that Grace woke up, Lily was up too. Grace knew she did wrong last night and because of that Lily got arrested.

"Lily, I'm really sorry about last night. I won't let that happen again, okay?"

Lily yawned and nodded her head.

"I hope so. If I get arrested again I want it to be on my terms and not yours."

Grace laughs and nods her head.

"We should probably go see what our punishment is. It will make it easier I guess."

Lily stands up and follows Grace out the door. They are surprised to see Sam sitting on the couch and the adults standing around the living room. Peyton look over at Grace and Lilly and smile slightly.

"Girls, take a seat next to Sam please."

The girls do as they are told.

"What is going on?" Grace asks in Sam's ear.

"I don't know," Sam whispers back.

Lily was the one to speak out.

"What's going on?"

Peyton looks at the adults in the room.

"I'm glad you said that because we have come up with your punishment."

Peyton looks at the teens and Grace and Sam look completely bored. Lily was the only one listening.

"Grace, Sam, pay attention," Brooke scolds while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Since you three love jail so much I figured we would treat you to that," Peyton says as she grabs the bag from her fiancé's hand.

"I don't get it," Sam states as she furrows her eyebrows.

Peyton takes out three orange jumpsuits from the bag and hand them to the three girls.

"Until this weekend is up, you three will be in the Scott jailhouse."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Sam, Lily and Grace all went into the bedroom to talk about things. They weren't very thrilled of their parent's idea of punishment at all. They didn't want to live in a prison. It sucked, at least from what they know on TV.

"This is all your guys' fault," Lily complains as she sits down on the bed.

"You could've just stayed home you know? No one made you come inside the house." Sam retorts back with a frown.

Grace sits down on the bed and looks at the stitching of the ugly orange jumpsuits. It had Scott Jailhouse stitched into them. It was most likely Brooke's doing.

"I hope they have fun with this because I don't want to have to be in trouble again. Not like this anyway." Grace says as she puts the orange jumpsuit on her desk.

Sam looks up at Grace and sighs.

"I really don't want to do this."

"Apparently we have no choice."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

As the day wore on Grace, Sam and Lily watched as Grace's room was turned into a makeshift cell so to speak. Trot beds were brought in and Grace's bed was moved to the garage. Most of her things were removed from her room. The door to her room that led to the outside was locked from the outside so they couldn't escape.

Grace, Lily and Sam had a schedule to go by for the next few days.

They went to bed early. They got up early. Cooked breakfast, do the dishes. Clean the house. Make lunch, do the dishes. They would have a few hours to sit and read or write. Then they would have to make dinner and do the dishes afterwards. Then they had to do it all over again. So it was pretty much hell. After the first day they got pretty tired of it.

"I can't do this anymore," Grace states as she puts the last of the dinner dishes on the rack to dry.

"This is by far the most annoying thing that Brooke has ever come up with."

"But it made us learn our lesson," Lily states. Sam and Grace agree.

Peyton who was leaning against the wall in the kitchen smiled.

"So, next time a party happens, what are you going to do?'

Grace looks at Peyton.

"Ask for permission and if you say no accept the answer and move on. Don't find myself in another jail cell."

Peyton smiles and claps her hands. "That's great. You all have one last thing to do and then it's over."

"What's that?" Sam asks.

"Change Gracyn's room back and then you can do what you teenagers do best," Peyton says before leaving the room.

The girls quickly ran to Grace's room and started to put everything back where they belonged.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Peyton walks into the living room with a smile on her face.

"I don't think we will have a problem with them for awhile."

Brooke smiles and nods her head. "I have to say Peyton, I'm glad to see this side of you."

"What side?"

"Your motherly side."

**

* * *

**

A/N: I NEED IDEAS. I am running low on them and unless I can come up with some more this story will end within the next few chapters. So, please send some in.

**Here is the link to the banner:**

**http:/i353(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/r381/othlvr16/stories/FatherUnexpected(dot)png**


	13. An In Depth Look at Gracyn Scott

**A/N: I really do appreciate you guys sending me ideas for this story and somehow I will try and use all of them if it fits within my story. This chapter is going to be heavy Lucas and Gracyn based…because AffinityFrequency wants some more of that. Hope I don't disappoint.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirteen: An In Depth Look at Gracyn Scott

It's been a few weeks since the punishment and Grace and Peyton are slowly starting to come around. For Grace it's starting to feel like a family and Lucas and Peyton feel the same way.

Peyton walks into her daughter's room and watches as Grace moves about her room trying to gather up everything for school.

"You know, you probably wouldn't have to rush if you had everything ready last night," Peyton says with a small smirk.

Grace turns around with a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, well, I was kind of busy last night."

Peyton chuckles and walks further into Grace's room. Last night, she, Lucas and Grace sat down and watched a few movies well until one in the morning.

"Sorry about that, but you could have said no. What are you looking for?"

"My English paper for Haley's class. If I don't have it by today I will totally fail."

"Honey, I'm sure Haley wouldn't fail her niece."

"Not on purpose, but this would be a legitimate reason, Peyton."

Peyton walks over to Grace's desk and holds up some papers.

"Found it."

Grace runs over to Peyton and picks up the papers.

"Thank you and now I have to go."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Grace walks up to Sam who was waiting by the bike racks for her.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to find my essay."

Sam nods her head with a smile.

"Its okay, Brooke told me to get it all ready last night."

Grace laughs as she and Sam start heading into the school.

"Yeah, well, I chose to do it this morning so it's my own entire fault."

"So, what are we going to do afterschool?"

Grace bites the bottom of her lip.

"Actually I'm going to spend some time with Lucas."

Sam smiles at her best friend.

"That's good Grace. I'm happy for you."

"I'm happy too."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Okay class since time is almost up I want to say thank-you for the insight into your life. I know for some the short essay was hard to write, but I am really proud of you guys. So congrats."

The bell rings and Haley excuses her students except for Grace. It was the end of the day anyway so Grace was waiting for Lucas.

"Grace, you have your father's talent, you know?"

Grace smiles and nods her head.

"I've read some of his books even before I knew who he was. If I can be half as good as that then I accomplished something."

Haley walks over to her niece and takes a seat on a desk in front of Grace.

"I didn't know that you and Sam knew each other way back then."

Grace smiles at a memory of an 8 year old Samantha.

"Yeah, she became my best friend."

"I think you should tell your parents this stuff."

"I plan to. I'm spending the weekend with Lucas. Just father daughter time, apparently I'm going camping."

Haley laughs and nods her head.

"I remember those camping trips. You're going to have a good time."

Lucas walks into Haley's classroom and smiles at his daughter.

"Are you ready to go?"

Grace stands up from her desk and nods her head.

"Yeah."

"Have fun," Haley says with a smile.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

The day before Lucas and Grace had packed for their trip. Lucas wanted to spend some more time with his daughter and figured getting away from everything was going to be a good idea. He was hoping that Grace would talk more about her life before.

It took them about an hour to where they needed to go and once Lucas parked the car. Grace and Lucas started unpacking everything. After about an hour the tent was set up and everything was great. Grace had switched into a pair of sweats because it was starting to get a little cooler.

Grace took a seat on a log as she watched her father build a fire.

"So, how did you meet Peyton?" Grace asks with interest.

Lucas wipes his hands on his jeans and takes a seat next to his daughter.

"I know of her because we went to the same school, but the first time I talked to her was when I went to fix her car. My uncle Keith had an auto shop and I worked with him afterschool."

Grace nods her head and Lucas continues.

"She was kind of mean. She was dating Nathan at the time."

"She dated your brother?"

Lucas chuckles and nods his head.

"Yeah, after that we just started talking and after she and Nathan broke up we started something. I didn't last for very long, but it was enough for both of us to fall in love. I always wondered why she would just up and leave and now I know."

"It was because of me wasn't it?"

Lucas turns to Grace with a sad look.

"Yeah, it was, but you have to know that we love you Gracyn Scott and nothing will change."

Grace smiles and nods her head.

"I've known Sam since I was 8."

"Wow, I just thought you guys just met."

Grace shakes her head.

"We were placed in the same foster home. They were nice enough. They wore a younger couple who couldn't conceive, so they wanted adoption. Sam and I were going to be sisters. The adoption was started. I was eight and I was happy."

Lucas continues to watch as emotions travel on his daughter's face.

"I remember when someone sat Sam and I down and told us what happened to them. They were in an accident and they didn't make it so Sam and I had to go back to the group home. Sam and I were never placed in the same home again. She met Brooke and I was happy for her because the other homes before her weren't very nice, mine weren't either, but I was still happy for her. I've known Brooke for a few years. Then I met you."

"I'm glad you told me that Grace. I appreciate it."

Grace smiles and leans her head on her father's shoulder. They continued to stare at the fire in silence until they were hungry.

**

* * *

**

A/N-The banner link is now posted on my profile for those who still haven't seen it.


	14. A Coverup

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this up, but here it is nonetheless.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fourteen: A Cover-up

One late night evening, Lucas and Peyton were lying in bed. Lucas was reading a novel that was recommended by a friend and Peyton was looking at a magazine, only she really wasn't paying any attention to it.

She had been thinking about the last few weeks and how Lucas and Gracyn were bonding and she realized that she really hasn't spent a lot of time with Grace. She feels sad about it, but she really doesn't know where she stands with Grace…at all.

Peyton sighs, closes her magazine and looks towards her fiancé.

"I'm jealous of you."

Lucas marks his spot in his book and looks at Peyton.

"What do you have to be jealous about?"

"You and Gracyn, you get this relationship with her and I haven't had that. And I want it really bad."

"Peyton, maybe Grace wants you to make that first step. Grace and I are going to have a different relationship than you and her, but you have stories that I don't."

"Like what?" Peyton says as she puts her magazine on the bedside table.

"You were carrying her for nine months maybe she would want to know some stuff. Or about what happened at the hospital when she was born or maybe her name."

"I see where you are getting at. I just want her to like me and love me."

Lucas smiles before kissing Peyton on the lips.

"I'm sure she already does. Goodnight Peyt."

"Goodnight Lucas."

Peyton continued to lie in bed after Lucas had shut off the lights. She had to agree with what Lucas was saying. Maybe it was her turn to step it up. Peyton slowly gets out of bed and makes her way out of her bedroom and walks down the hall to see her daughter lying in her bed sleeping. She watches as Gracyn's chest rises up and down. She was going to get to bond with Grace and tomorrow was when it was going to happen.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

The next morning, Lucas decided to head out for the day. Peyton had wanted time alone with their daughter and Peyton had wanted to start the wedding preparations considering they were getting married in 5 months.

Grace walked into the kitchen to see her mom looking through bridal magazines. Her mom had a frown on her face.

"What's all of this?" Grace asks as she sits down next to her mother.

Peyton looks up and smiles.

"I'm starting to plan the wedding and I realized something."

"What?"

"I realized that I'm not like most brides. I just want something simple. The whole ceremony thing gets too old and I don't want it to last forever. If I could I would elope, but Brooke won't let me."

"Is Brooke making your wedding dress?"

Peyton nods her head smiles.

"It's going to be kick ass that much I know."

Peyton closes the magazines and turns all of her attention to her daughter.

"What's going on?"

"It's nothing really I'm just doing this project in school."

"What kind of project?"

"Um, it's a family tree."

Peyton nods her head with a smile.

"Go grab what you need and I can help you with it."

Grace smiles and nods her head. A few minutes later, Grace comes back into the kitchen with a notebook and pen in her hand.

"Where do you want to start?"

"With you."

Peyton smiles and nods her head.

"Well, my dad is Larry Sawyer and my mother is Anna Sawyer," Peyton watches as Grace writes down and then she continues. "My birth mother is Elizabeth Harp."

"You were adopted?" Grace asks in surprise.

Peyton nods her head.

"Yeah, I didn't find out until I was seventeen when Ellie came into my life. My mom had died when I was eight on her way to pick me up from school. I was shocked when I found out that I was adopted, but eventually that shock wore off."

Grace nods her head and writes the info down on the paper.

"Anyways, I am an only child."

"Now your dad was born to Karen Roe and Daniel Scott and of course you know his sister Lily. And then Lucas and I had you, Gracyn Elizabeth Scott."

"How did I get my name?" Grace asks after she finishes writing what she was writing.

"I was eight months pregnant when I had come up with your name. Your last name was a given for obvious reasons and you got your middle name from me and Ellie. My middle name is Elizabeth as well, but Gracyn, it took me awhile to come up with your first name."

"Why?"

"Well, um, when I had my ultra sound to find out the sex the doctor told me you were a boy so I always liked the name Grayson, but when you were born you were a girl which blew my mind. Brooke was there with me and you weren't taken away from me right away. So, I had Brooke look up different alternative spellings to Grayson and that's how you got your name."

"Um, why didn't you look for me after?"

Peyton grabs Gracyn's hand and pulls her chair closer to her.

"I was afraid. I had figured that you were already adopted when I thought about finding you. I didn't want to ruin that."

"But that never happened…well is almost happened, but fate gave me another twist."

"Your dad told me about that. So, you and Sam are just like Brooke and I huh?"

Grace smiles and nods her head.

"We grew up together and then we got separated. It didn't matter that we weren't legally sisters because in our mind we already are."

"That's exactly how Brooke and I feel."

Grace smiles and nods her head. She stands up from the table and grabs her notebook.

"Thanks for this. I'm just going to go put this away."

"Grace if you have questions all you have to do is ask you don't have to cover it up by a school project."

Grace gives a shy smile and heads back to her room.

_Today was a good day_


	15. Boys, Boys, and More Boys

**A/N: This is up later than normal…my fault…It's also my fault that I didn't post last week and someone said that they missed this story so here is the new chapter. Only 6-7 more chapters…I'm thinking 6 and an epilogue, but we will see.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Fifteen: Boys, Boys and more Boys

Peyton and Lucas stare out the window of their car.

"I never thought that would happen," Peyton states with a frown.

"Me either, at least not yet," Lucas says as he grips the steering wheel harder.

Peyton glances at her fiancé and smirks.

"Lucas, honey, she's sixteen."

"But that _boy _has his lips on _my daughter_."

"Our daughter sweetie," Peyton says with a smile.

"I'm going to kill that boy."

**15 hours earlier**

Grace walks into the kitchen, dressed for school. She had been spending a lot of her mornings with her mom lately, and she loved it. Peyton looks up from the table when she hears footsteps. She smiles when Grace sits down.

"You're up a little earlier than normal," Peyton comments. "Is there a reason for it?" Peyton asks with a raised eyebrow.

Grace shakes her head.

"No, no reason, just kind of felt like it, why?"

"I'm your mother. I can get curious."

Grace gave her a look and Peyton smiles.

"Are you going to eat anything?" Peyton asks after a minute of silence.

Grace looks up from the table and shakes her head.

"No, Sam and I are just going to head into the school and do some stuff."

Peyton caps the pen she was using and sets it down on the table.

"And stuff you mean catch up on homework you have not done yet?"

Grace just stares at her mother in slight shock. Peyton laughs at the look on her daughter's face.

"Sweetie, I was your age once."

"Yeah, sixteen year ago," Grace mutters causing Peyton to raise an eyebrow. Grace looks down at her wrist as a joke. "Look, at the time, I gotta go."

Peyton laughs and watches as her daughter runs out of the room.

"You do that Gracyn!"

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Sam and Grace sit down in the quad and take out their lunches.

"So, what are your plans for next Friday?" Sam asks a little out of the blue.

"It depends, why?"

"Next Friday is the school dance and I want you to come."

Grace shakes her head.

"No way, you have a date. I don't have one and I don't go to these things by myself. I don't go to them period."

"Come on Grace, please," Sam whines. "Look, I just need my friend there okay? It would be my first date and I'll be nervous as it is. I need my anchor there with me."

Grace takes a bite of her sandwich, chews and swallows before answering.

"Sam, I really don't care about your date with Derek. I mean he's cute and all, but not my type."

Sam rolls her eyes and starts to plead with Grace.

"Tell me what I have to do in order for you to go."

Grace looks across the quad and spots a 16 year old boy with brown hair leaning against a tree with a book in his hand. Grace looks back at Sam and sighs.

"If you can get me a date with Bradley Morgan than I will go."

Sam follows Grace's eyesight and smiles.

"Not a problem, he's Derek's brother."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Sam was on a mission. She needed a date for her best friend so that she didn't feel like a complete loser on her date with Derek. Now she needed to speak with Derek's brother, Bradley.

"Bradley!" Sam calls out as she approaches him before gym class.

Bradley looks up with his blue eyes and smiles when he sees Sam.

"Hey Sam."

"I need to talk to you," Sam states. "Actually I have a proposition for you."

Bradley smiles and raises an eyebrow.

"Depends on what that proposition is."

"You know that next week is the school dance right?" at Bradley's nod of the head, Sam continues. "Well, my friend Grace said the only way she would go is if I can get her a date…with you."

Bradley smiles slightly.

"I would have never seen that coming. So, Gracyn Scott digs me."

Sam smiles and nods her head.

"Look, Grace is all about stepping up…when it's the other person. What you have to do is ask her out afterschool today? Then let things go from there."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Lucas looks up from his desk when there's a knock on the door.

"Peyton, what are you doing here?"

"I decided to come get my family so we can all go out and spend some time together. Is that so bad?"

Lucas grins and shakes his head.

"No, it's a wonderful surprise. Grace should be done with her last class in a few minutes. We can go wait for her in the car."

Peyton smiles and grabs Lucas's outstretched hand.

"Let's go fiancé."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

After the last bell, Grace walks out of the school and towards the parking lot. She had figured that Sam hadn't gotten the date for her and it was alright. At least she didn't have to go to the dance.

"Hey Grace, wait up!"

Grace turns around and smiles widely when she sees Bradley Morgan jogging towards her.

"Hello Bradley."

"Hey," Bradley grins. "So, something interesting happened to me today," Bradley comments.

Grace raises an eyebrow. "What happened?"

"Well, someone-by someone I meant Sam-said that you were looking for a date. Also, she said that you like it when the guy steps up so this is what I am doing."

Grace and Bradley stop walking and Grace turns to look at Bradley.

"What exactly are you doing?"

"Grace, would you please attend next Friday's dance with me?"

Grace smiles and holds out her hand.

"I'll go for that."

Bradley looks at the hand and shakes his head.

"I hope I'm not forcing it, but I rather seal this deal with a kiss."

Grace grins and leans forward.

"I think I can deal with that."

Grace bites the bottom of her lip before leaning closer to Bradley. Their lips touch and for Grace it was perfect.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Peyton and Lucas stare out the window of their car.

"I never thought that would happen," Peyton states with a frown.

"Me either, at least not yet," Lucas says as he grips the steering wheel harder.

Peyton glances at her fiancé and smirks.

"Lucas, honey, she's sixteen."

"But that _boy _has his lips on _my daughter_."

"Our daughter sweetie," Peyton says with a smile.

"I'm going to kill that boy."

Lucas takes his hands off of the wheel and exits the car quickly.

"Hey you, get your lips off of my daughter!" Lucas yells as he starts to jog over to his daughter.

Grace and Bradley pull apart and look at the crazy blonde man jogging their way.

"I think you should run," Grace says seriously.

"Bye," Bradley states before running away.

"You get back here!" Lucas yells as he runs past his daughter.

Grace turns to her mother with a frown.

"Is this going to happen every time I get close with a guy?"

Peyton just shrugs her shoulders.


	16. A Bad Feeling

**A/N: Here is a new chapter and it's late getting up because I got a Wii for Christmas and at Nineteen I finally received my license (after taking the test for the fourth time) so I was a little busy today. I hope everyone can understand.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Sixteen: A Bad Feeling

There were only a few times in her life that Peyton felt something bad was going to happen. The first time was when she was eight and her mom was late picking her up from school. The second time was when she gave Gracyn up at birth.

Today was one of those days. It had started off innocent enough. Gracyn's school dance was today so Brooke and Sam had come over early. Brooke was adamant that she make the girls their dresses and Peyton didn't argue. Besides, Brooke had the knowledge. Brooke knew fashion and Peyton knew music.

Lucas on the other hand hated this day. His baby girl was going to a school dance with a boy. The same boy he had chased down after seeing his lips on his daughter's. Even though he hated to admit it, but he knew that his daughter would be in good hands, Bradley Morgan was a good guy and smart as well. It was the perfect match for Gracyn if he let himself think that way, but he doesn't.

"How do I look?"

Both Lucas and Peyton look up from the couch and stares at their daughter who is dressed in a strapless green dress that fit every curve of Grace's body, both Peyton and Lucas were in awe.

"You look gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous," Peyton gushes as she moves a strand of hair from her face. Grace blushes and Peyton smiles.

"Lucas, you haven't said anything," Grace mentions carefully hoping her father didn't hate the dress.

"It's because you left me speechless. I honestly don't know what to say."

Grace bites the bottom of her lip.

"Is it okay at least?"

Lucas nods his head the smile never leaving his face. His daughter wasn't a teenager, she was a woman.

"Alright well you can stop staring then. You are really starting to freak me out."

"Sorry," Lucas apologizes quickly.

"It's okay besides Sam and Brooke are going to be here in just a few minutes."

A few minutes later Sam and Brooke come walking in and Brooke looks lost while Sam looks a little annoyed.

"What's wrong with Brooke?"

Sam rolls her eyes.

"She keeps feeling that something bad is going to happen. I swear it's like she's Meredith Grey or something."

"But what if she's right?" Grace asks with a little worry in her voice. "Meredith was right."

"Grace, it's TV, it's not real, okay?"

Grace nods her head. "Right, of course."

Peyton walks over to Brooke.

"You too huh?" Brooke nods her head. "I know what you mean. I can't shake this feeling Brooke, but I'm not letting Gracie down either. She's been really excited about this for the past week."

"Sam too. I guess I just have to ignore my gut for now."

"As a team."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Twenty minutes later and Derek and Bradley Morgan were at the Scott Residence to pick up their dates.

Bradley looks around the room trying to avoid the adult's stares and when he spots Grace he smiles.

"You look lovely," Brad says as he holds out his hands.

Grace blushes and grabs Brad's hand.

"Hold up, we want pictures."

The teens roll their eyes but eventually agree to it. Derek stood off to the side while Sam stood next to him. Grace stood next to Sam and Brad was on the other side of her. Lucas snapped the picture and everyone pulled apart.

"Curfews are being in-forced men," Lucas says in a deep voice trying to sound intimidating. It didn't really work out for him.

"I'll have Grace home before midnight sir you don't have to worry," Bradley assures.

"That's all I ask."

It didn't take long for the teens to leave the house and as soon as they did all the adults sat down on the couch not knowing what to do.

"What did we do before we had kids?" Brooke proposes the question to the group.

"It beats me, but I think I'll go write some and leave you two ladies alone."

Peyton watches as Lucas leaves the room and sighs a little.

"What's with the sigh P. Sawyer soon to be Scott?"

"Something is different. I didn't feel right letting her leave."

"I'm sure everything will be okay Peyton. Our girls are smart. Nothing is going to happen."

"Can you promise me that?"

Brooke remains silent.

"I thought so."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"I have to be honest," Grace says as she and Brad make their way to the gym. "I don't really like dances."

Brad smiles gently at his date.

"I never really got into that scene either."

Grace looks at Brad in confusion.

"Then why did you ask me to the dance?"

"Because I wanted to go on a date with you, is that so hard to accept?"

Grace grabs Brad's hand.

"No it's not so hard. I think it's perfect. I'm just glad Lucas didn't freak you out."

"Grace, why don't you call Lucas your dad and Peyton your mom?"

"I just recently was put into their custody. It's a long story that I'll tell you one day, but I'm warming up to it."

A little ways behind them Sam and Derek were talking as well.

"I think Brad really likes your friend."

Sam smiles. "I think it's a mutual thing there D."

Derek grabs Sam's hand before walking towards the gym doors.

"Um guys, I don't hear anything and I don't see anything in there," Brad says as he looks through the window.

"That doesn't sound right. We have a dance tonight," Grace says. "I'm going to go check it out."

Before anyone can say anything Grace walks through the gym doors.

Derek and Brad look at Sam who is frozen looking at the wall.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Derek asks in concern.

"Is that a bullet hole?"

"Grace!"

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Grace walks through the doors and sees the directions for the dance hanging around. She spots a few kids sitting on the ground.

"What the hell is going on?" Grace asks as she sees tears in a few girls' eyes.

"You shouldn't have come," a girl that Grace knows as Cameron says.

Grace feels cold metal against the back of her head and a sound of a gun cocking behind her.

"She's right, you shouldn't have come."

**

* * *

**

A/N: I bet none of you saw that coming. If you did then I'm not doing a good job. So, what do you think?


	17. It Just Gets Worse

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews from you lovely readers…things are going to be explained here and it took me awhile to figure out who this shooter was going to be until a reviewer iloveharrypotter711 brought something up to me, so I decided to go for it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seventeen: It Just Gets Worse

Derek, Sam and Bradley rush into the gym and once Bradley spots the gun aimed at Grace's head he rushes forward and slams the young boy to the ground.

"You touch me again and I shot you, understand?"

Bradley stands up from the floor with his hands in front of him in surrender.

"Yeah, I got it."

The gunman stands and nods his head.

"That's good, now why don't you, your brother, Sam and Grace sit down next to the other kids."

The gang does as they're told and Grace sits down next to Sam.

"He looks familiar," Sam mentions. "Sort of anyway."

"You caught that to, huh?" Grace whispers back.

"What the hell is going on?" Bradley whispers harshly.

"Shut up man," Derek says as he keeps his eye on the gun.

"Is this what we get for going to school with you two?" Cameron asks after taking a breath. Her question was directed to Sam and Grace.

The gunman smiles at the interaction.

"She's got a point Grace, is that what she gets?"

"I don't even know you!" Grace screams out.

The gunman taps the gun to the side of his head.

"That's where you are wrong Gracie. You should know me and maybe Sammy too."

Grace and Sam look at each other and frown.

"What did you just call me?" Grace asks hesitantly.

"What I always call you, Gracie," the gunman says with a smile.

* * *

"_Sammy, Gracie, come play with me."_

"_Not now Davey," Grace says as she looks over at her friend. "Sam and I will play later."_

_The 12 year old boy frowns. Sam and Grace were 13 years old and they were currently sitting outside with the other kids._

"_But I want to play with you two. All those other kids are just mean."_

_Grace turns to Davey with a small smile._

"_Davey, I promise that I will come play when I have time, but I don't right now."_

"_I'll hold you to that Gracie."_

* * *

"Davey, what the hell are you doing?"

"You never played with me," Dave says pointedly.

"So you decide to get even by what? Killing me?" Grace asks as she tries to get up, but Sam makes her stay put.

"I'm not really sure, I haven't really thought about it. I was 12 and every day I waited for you and Sam to come play, but you never showed up. You just disappeared, but I found you," Dave says with a smile. "I found with your little families and your boyfriends and I knew that I had to do something. I just had to do it."

"Basically you are saying that you just want Sam and me," Dave nods his head. "Then let everyone else go."

Dave bites the bottom of his lip.

"I guess, follow me people except for Sam, Grace and her dates."

Dave walks towards the back of the gym.

"Cameron, you may hate me, but I need you to go to my house and tell my parents what is going on, tell them it's Dave Hanson."

Cameron wipes her tears and nods her head.

Cameron and the other stragglers walk closer to Dave.

"I'm not going to hurt you, just go, but don't tell anybody or then I will hurt you."

Dave watches as the kids run down the hallway and outside. Dave locks the gym back up and then turns to his remaining hostages.

"Now let's begin."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"I remember when it was us who were going to dances with our boyfriends and now it's our daughters. It's different."

Brooke nods her head in understanding. Lucas leans against the wall and sighs.

"You two are really pathetic, do you know that?"

Brooke and Peyton look up and Lucas and frown.

"At least we aren't hiding."

Lucas shrugs his shoulders and takes a seat between Peyton and Brooke.

"Since when did we become our parents?" Lucas asks.

Peyton and Brooke raise their eyebrows. Lucas looks at them and nods his head.

"When did I become my mom?"

Brooke and Peyton laugh as Lucas gets up to answer the knocked on door.

"Can I help you?" Lucas looks the girl over and sees she seems to be in distress. "Are you alright?"

Cameron stays frozen so Lucas grabs her arm and gently brings her inside.

"There was a gun," Cameron states.

Brooke and Peyton stand up from the couch and look at the girl.

"What do you mean, gun?" Lucas asks gently.

"There was a gun, in the school. Grace and Sam know him."

Brooke grabs onto Peyton's hand.

"Sam and Grace know whom?" Peyton asks.

"The gunman, Dave Hanson, you have to help them."

Lucas turns to his teary eyed fiancé.

"Peyton, I need you to call the police and bring them to the school, okay?"

Peyton nods her head.

"Lucas, I'm scared."

"Me too."

Brooke remains still and silent.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Davey, please let us go," Sam pleads as the gun is directed in her face. She leans closer to Derek. "You aren't like this, just let it go."

"You don't know what I'm like. You don't at all," Dave picks up Grace from the floor and Sam screams out. Dave holds the gun to Grace's head. She silences her cries. "Come on Sam, now are you going to tell me who I am?"

"Hey man let her go," Bradley says as he steps forward.

Dave pushes Grace to the ground and points his gun towards Bradley.

"Now you have just pissed me off."

Dave shoots the gun and Bradley falls to the floor, Derek just stares before he snaps to his senses and rushes to his brother.

"It's going to be okay. I promise little brother."

Grace looks over at Bradley and starts shaking.

"Why'd you do that?" Grace asks in a soft voice.

"Because I wanted to," Dave says evilly.

Grace stands up from the ground and stands right in front of Dave all of her fear had just went away to be replaced with anger, an anger that she had never felt before.

"I hope you burn in hell."

Grace balls up her fist and hits Dave in the face. He goes down and the gun falls to the ground. Sam and Derek are too busy pushing their hands on Bradley's chest wound.

Grace goes for the gun. When she bends down to pick it up Dave manages to kick Grace to the ground. Dave picks up the gun, stands up and points it at Grace who doesn't move.

"You're going to pay for that Gracie."

Dave cocks the gun and shoots it, hitting Grace.

"GRACE!" Sam yells as she looks up from Bradley's body. Sam rushes towards Grace's side.

"It's going to be okay," Sam whispers to her best friend.

"I don't think so," Dave says as he cocks his gun again but before he can shoot another shut he falls to the ground in a heap. Sam looks up from Grace towards the policemen rushing over to her.

"Everything is going to be okay."

Sam shakes her head at the man because she knows nothing will ever be completely okay.


	18. Another Life

**A/N: Here is the new chapter. It's a little different and I had no idea what I was going to do with it so I just sat and typed this up. I'm not sure if I like it though, but I will leave it to you reviewers.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eighteen: Another Life

"…Get the crash cart, she's coding…"

"Help my daughter, please!"

"…Charge to 350…"

"Charging…"

"…It's not working…"

"Someone get them out of here!"

"…Charge again, 350…"

"Charged."

"…Still flat line…"

"I'm calling it…"

Grace watches the scene around her. She sees herself on the table, bloodied clothing and doctors all around her. Outside of the room she spots her parents. They both had tears in their eyes and her mom looked like she was desperately clinging onto Lucas.

It didn't take long for the scene in front of her to change. Now she was in the waiting room. Sam was clinging to Derek. Brooke and Julian were next to their daughter. Peyton and Lucas walked in and took a seat. She also spotted Nathan, Haley, Jamie and every other person she could think of, including Lily and Karen.

"Big family."

Grace looks at the man next to her. He was wearing blue jeans and a brown jacket.

"You can see me."

The man smiles at her.

"It's my family."

"I know. They used to be mine."

Grace looks at the man indifferently. She watches as he points to Karen and Lily.

"Lily's my daughter and Karen was the love of my life. Lucas was my nephew, Nathan's my nephew. I know Brooke and I know Peyton. And I know that you're my niece."

"You're Keith," Keith nods his head. "But you're dead. Does that mean I'm dead?"

"Not yet."

"What does that mean?"

Keith shrugs his shoulders.

"I really don't have an answer for this."

Grace turns to Keith fully.

"So, if I'm not dead then what am I doing here and how come no one can see me?"

Keith grins at Grace.

"You ask a lot of questions."

"Yeah, well I seek a lot of things."

"Come on, I want to show you something."

The scene changes around them again.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Brooke walks into Grace's hospital room and sees Lucas sleeping on the vacant bed and Peyton was by Grace's bedside holding her hand.

"How's she doing?" Brooke asks gently.

Peyton looks up with tired eyes.

"I don't know."

"What did the doctor say?" Brooke asks as she sits down beside Grace's bed.

"She's in a medical induced coma. The bullet hit her lung and it collapsed. I don't how long she'll be like this," Peyton takes a breath. "How is Sam holding up?"

"She's sitting with Derek in his brother's room. Bradley's going to be okay though. The bullet hit his ribs and didn't do any more damage so he got lucky."

Peyton nods her head and turns her face towards her daughter.

"I just need her to be okay, you know? I just got her back. I don't want to lose her again," Peyton turns back to Brooke. "Who would do this? Who would bring a gun into a school?"

"Are you forgetting our senior year in high school? Sam and Grace knew him when they were younger. It was revenge or something like that. Sam isn't really isn't talking right now."

"Why is it always revenge?" Lucas asks as he turns in the bed.

Peyton looks at her fiancé and sighs.

"I hate revenge."

Lucas sits up and bed and looks at his daughter sadly.

"Don't we all?"

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Why exactly are we sitting in the hospital church right now?" Grace asks as she looks around.

Keith takes a seat next to his niece.

"People come to sit here and pray, hope that their loved ones would be okay."

Grace glares at Keith.

"That doesn't explain why I am here right now!"

Keith points to the front of the room where a little girl with blonde hair is kneeling and silently crying to herself.

"Do you recognize that girl?"

"No," Grace responds while looking away.

"I think you do. Eight years ago you came here after what happened with your foster parents. You came here and plead to god to change your life. You plead that you would do anything to have parents even if your parents were your biological ones."

"What's the point?"

"You have your parents now Grace, what are doing about that?"

"I don't understand."

Keith stands up and holds out his hand.

"There's something I want you to see."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"I know you are in a coma, but you have to wake up when the doctors pull you out okay? I lost my Uncle Keith, Grace, I lost him and I can't take losing anyone else in my family especially you, my daughter," Lucas bows his head. "You changed my life the moment you stepped onto my doorstep, but it was an amazing moment. I got to be a dad and I only hope that I'm as good as my Uncle Keith was to me as I am to you. Baby, you have to wake up okay, because we need you, your mother and I need you."

Grace wipes the tears from her eyes.

"Why are you showing me this?"

"Because you still feel like you're not loved don't you?"

"Maybe," Grace says softly.

"Come on."

The scene in front of Grace changes again. Now they were in the cemetery.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"I don't know what to do mom, I wish you were here. I don't lose her and I know that if I do I'm going to blame myself. I shouldn't have given her up in the first place, but I was scared. I was thinking that maybe you could get a deal with the big guy up there and ask for my daughter to be fine and alive…The doctors want to pull her out of the coma and I'm scared that she just won't wake up."

Grace turns to Keith.

"I don't want to watch anymore."

"Just wait."

"I just want her to call me mom and Lucas dad and I want her at the wedding. She's my maid of honor and I need her to be there. Just please help me."

Grace lowers her head.

"I never called her mom. I was too afraid to, but I wanted to. God, I really did. I love her and I love Lucas. I don't want to die. Help me," Grace pleads as she grabs onto Keith's arms.

"Okay, but you'll be in pain."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"She's been doing fine on her own since we brought her out Mr. and Mrs. Scott. It's really common for patients to sleep for awhile after we bring them out of the coma. It's only been two days, but she should wake up soon."

"Thank you Doctor Riley," Lucas says as he holds out his hand.

The older man shakes Lucas's hand and walks out of the room.

Peyton walks over to her daughter's bed and grabs her hand.

"Come on baby, open your eyes for mommy. Come on."

Peyton feels a twitch in her hands and gasps.

"Lucas, she's moving her hands."

Lucas quickly moves over to Grace's other side and grabs her hand.

"You squeezed your mom's hand now open your eyes sweetie."

Grace squeezed her hands again and Lucas and Peyton smile. Slowly her eyes flutter open.

"There you are," Peyton says with a smile.

Grace closes her eyes and then opens them again.

"Mom, dad, what's going on?" Grace questions softly her throat hurting while doing so.

"It will be okay, baby, I'm going to get your doctor," Lucas says before quickly leaving the room.


	19. Surprise

**A/N: I meant to get this up way sooner, but the season/series finale of Life Unexpected got in the way. All I have to say though is that Life Unexpected was freaking awesome whether or not they get picked up for season 3 even though it looks like it won't considering the two year flash forward to Lux's graduation…Awesome, I won't give any details. **

**Anyway, here is the next chapter…Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nineteen: Surprise

Peyton smiles brightly when she walks into her daughter's hospital room. It had been a few weeks since Grace had opened her eyes and all of Peyton's time was with her daughter. She even got a lot of things done as well. She and Grace planned her entire wedding so everything was set in stone. They just had to wait a few months for it to actually happen.

"When can I go home?" is the first thing that Peyton hears as she steps into her daughter's room.

"The doctor said tomorrow and you know it," Peyton comments as she takes a seat next to her daughter's bed.

"I know that mom. I was just wondering if I can go home early is all."

Peyton ignores her daughter's comment.

"Have you talked to the therapist that they sent in here?"

After the shooting, Grace's doctor suggested that Grace talk to someone to help with her healing process because she wasn't hurt just physically, but emotionally as well.

Grace nods her head.

"Yeah, I did, but I don't need to see anybody anymore. I knew the shooter, he didn't kill anybody and now he's dead. I'm not going to dwell on it because I have everything I want right here. I've got you and dad and Sam and Brooke, Derek and Bradley. I've got people."

"I'm glad," Peyton comments, "How is Bradley doing?"

"He left earlier this morning. He actually got released unlike me."

"I'm glad he's doing well. I think he's good for you."

Grace just smirks. "Dad doesn't think so though."

"He'll come around sweetie, just wait."

"Yeah, we'll see."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Brooke walks into her daughter's room to see her lying on her bed looking at the ceiling. She had been doing that a lot lately and Sam hasn't been talking. It worried Brooke to no end.

"Honey, are you okay?"

"Yeah mom, I'm fine."

"I don't think you are."

"Yeah, well, whatever."

Brooke takes a seat on her daughter's bed when Sam sits up.

"I couldn't do anything," Sam starts. "I couldn't do anything to stop him. I couldn't save my best friend."

"Sam, Grace is okay. Peyton says she is being released tomorrow."

"It doesn't change the fact that she was shot and I did nothing to save her or protect her."

"Baby, come here," Brooke says as she opens her arms for her daughter.

"I didn't do anything for her," Sam cries out as tears start to fall.

Brooke couldn't do anything except rock her daughter in her arms.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"How is my grandchild?" Karen asks as she sets her coffee down on the table.

"She's doing great ma. It was touch and go for awhile, but Grace pulled through it," Lucas says with a tight smile.

"It wasn't your fault son," Karen states with a calming voice. "Your daughter is just fine."

Lucas puts his head in her hands.

"I'm just tired of people shooting my damn family. I almost lost my daughter like I lost Keith. I don't think I can handle that again mom. I really can't."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Mom, can I ask you a question?"

Peyton looks up from her book and nods her head.

"Sure sweetie."

"Do you believe in ghosts or spirits?"

Peyton bites the bottom of her lip and eventually nods her head.

"I have these moments where I feel like I can sense my mom around me, why do you ask?"

Grace shrugs her shoulders carefully.

"I think I have those moments as well."

Peyton smiles slightly and places her book on the table.

"So, tell me about Bradley."

Grace blushes and rolls her eyes.

"There's really nothing to tell I mean our first date and we both get shot. I don't know how to top the next one."

"So, there is going to be a next one?"

Grace smiles.

"Yeah, he came to see me this morning and told me that he wanted to take me out on a proper date, one that didn't involve a shooting or a school dance. I like him mom."

"I'm glad that you do. I just want you to be careful with your heart because it can break easily."

"Have you had many broken hearts mom?"

"Just your dad, but I broke his heart first."

"Speaking of dad, are you sure all the wedding plans are intact?"

Peyton nods her head.

"Yes, the location was found. The flowers are in place. Now all I really have to do is get the wedding dresses and the bridesmaids' dresses into place and I have a feeling that Brooke will be the one to do that."

"Well that's great mom. Are you sure you still want me to be your maid of honor?"

"Of course baby," Peyton says with a smile. "I'm just glad that you woke up."

"Are you planning on staying here all night then?"

Peyton nods her head.

"As long as I can, I can't leave you alone."

Grace grabs her mother's hand.

"It's not your fault mom."

"She's right."

Both Grace and Peyton turn their heads to see an older looking man leaning against the wall. Peyton's eyes widen in surprise.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

Larry Sawyer walks further into the room.

"I came to see my granddaughter. How are you Grace?"

"I'm doing alright."

"You two know each other?" Peyton asks in surprise.

Larry turns his attention to his daughter.

"Yes, she called me, but my question is why didn't you, my daughter, tell me this herself?"


	20. Daddy's Girl

**Chapter Twenty: Daddy's Girl**

"Daddy, I can explain everything," Peyton pleads as Larry Sawyer walks into the room. Grace smirks at her mother's fear on her face.

"We'll talk about it later Peyton, right now I would like to catch up with my granddaughter."

Peyton bites the bottom of her lip and nods her head.

"I'll just leave you two alone."

Grace chuckles once Peyton leaves.

"She's scared of you," Grace comments. "I'm glad you're here grandpa."

Larry smiles and takes the seat that Peyton was occupying earlier.

"You've had a tough life kid."

Grace nods her head.

"Yeah, but I've come along way."

"I wish I had known Grace. I wish my daughter would have told me. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, so don't blame yourself. I understand why mom did what she did, but she's making up for it. When you talk to her don't be so hard on her. You were never around, all she had was Brooke. She was scared, she didn't know what to do, but she gave me up instead of killing me which was a hard choice to make because she could've aborted me, but she didn't. And for that I will always be grateful."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"It's good to be home," Grace says as she slowly walks into her home. Lucas was already waiting with open arms and Grace walks into them.

"So, your mom and your grandpa have things they have to discuss so it's just going to be us tonight is that alright?"

"Yeah, it's all good. We could watch some movies, order some pizza and just chill."

Lucas grins and pulls away from his daughter.

"How are you really?" Lucas asks.

Grace frowns and sits down on the couch.

"I'm okay, I just feel bad. I knew him. I knew the shooter and I almost died. It was the first time I was actually scared to."

Lucas sits down next to Grace.

"I don't know if I can explain this, but when I was unconscious, I felt like I was out of my body. And all I saw were glimpses of you and everyone else. I think I saw Keith."

Lucas looks intently at his daughter.

"It may sound crazy, but he gave me what I needed to wake up."

"You're not crazy at least I don't think you are. When I had my heart attack, I saw my uncle Keith too. I remember I had asked him 'what was the point?' What was the point of being a good person when all these bad things kept happening to people?"

"What is the point?"

"Keith showed me what my life would have been like if I had done things differently and I got to tell you it wasn't pretty. The point is we all make decisions and some of those decisions have bad consequences to them, but we have to be strong enough to get our lives back to the way they were."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Do you want to explain to me why you didn't tell me I had a granddaughter?"

"I don't know dad, really I don't. I wasn't thinking just like I wasn't thinking when I didn't tell Lucas he was a father either."

"Alright, I'll give you that and I'll give you the fact that I was never around, but what about these past months since you got Grace back into your life. What about then?"

Peyton looks out the window of the coffee shop and sighs.

"I was scared. You and mom raised me better then the way I acted. I got pregnant as a teenager, I didn't tell anybody, but Brooke and I ran away. I gave Grace up and I kept it hidden for so long that I believed or at least pretended that it never happened. Every day, I remembered that I gave up my little girl and every day I feel like this horrible person and it sucks. I can't change what I did, I can only make it better in hope that everyone will forgive me."

"Peyton, I'm sorry I wasn't there enough then maybe you wouldn't have felt the need to runaway. There are a lot of things I wished were different. I wished your mother was still alive for one," Larry reaches for Peyton's hand and grabs a hold of it. "I'm not here to punish Peyton. I'm here as your father because your daughter was injured. I'm here because I wasn't there before. I'm here because I want to be, because I need to be."

Peyton let's go of her father's hand and wipes away her tears.

"It's okay, Grace is okay, I'm getting married, everything is going to work out."

"So, tell me about your life," Larry says with a grin.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

After three movies, pizza and a lot of junk food, Grace was knocked out on the couch. Lucas watches Grace's chest move slowly up and down giving him peace that his daughter isn't dead. He was glad that this ordeal didn't end with another loved one dead. He didn't think he could handle that if it were to happen.

As he watches his daughter sleep Lucas looks back on the past year and he smiles because he thought he had everything he wanted. Peyton was in his life. He had a steady job and everything was going great. When Grace showed up on his doorstep it had thrown him for a loop, a very big one, but he was glad that it had happened. Now he couldn't think of his life without his daughter by his side. It was an amazing feeling being a dad. He never wanted it to stop.

Lucas was so into his thoughts he didn't hear the front door open or feel Peyton sit down next to him.

"You look like you guys had fun," Peyton mentions as she keeps her eyes on her daughter.

"Yeah, we just hung out and did a little talking, but it's great."

"My dad was mad, but then he reassured me that he would never stop loving me so it made things a little bit better."

"Your father loves you Peyton, no matter what you do he would never stop loving you."

"I know," Peyton whispers.

"Let's get Grace to bed."

"Let's just stay here for a minute, enjoy the moment."

And that's what they did.


	21. Leyton Wedding

**A/N: One of my longer chapters. I'm proud of that fact, but anyway, it's the wedding chapter so I hope it's sufficient enough. There is one more chapter left so I hope you'll stick with me until the end. I actually already have the next chapter finished. I'm debating whether to wait a week before posting it or post earlier, but either way I hope you enjoy.**

***I'm posting this early because I figured I would just post the last chapter tomorrow so enjoy it***

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-One: Leyton Wedding

Grace opens her eyes when she hears the person next to her yawn.

"My mom's getting married today," Grace says with a smile.

"I know, that's all that we have been hearing about for the past week," Sam says with a groan as she sits up and sighs.

Grace sits up as well and just continues to smile.

"How many kids can say that they were there when their parents got married?"

Sam stands up from the bed and stretches.

"Not much, I mean I was there when mine were married, but then again I was adopted so it's different with you."

Grace throws the covers back and gets up as well. She heads to her dresser and looks at herself in the mirror.

"I've had to do more stuff then you for this wedding. I don't see how you can be so tired," Grace says as she hears Sam yawn another time.

Sam walks behind Grace.

"I was the one with the mother who decided to make everyone's dress and tuxes and she made me help so don't go there. Besides, your mother planned the wedding. You just helped set everything up," Grace nods her head. "How's your speech?" Grace's eyes widen in shock. She had completely forgotten about the maid of honor speech. Sam laughs. "You've got about 5 hours to come up with one. So, good luck."

Sam exits the room and Grace rubs the sleep out of her eyes.

"This is going to be a long as day."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"You look beautiful," Brooke announces as she opens up Peyton's bedroom door. She gets a good look at her friend and smiles brightly. "

Peyton looks up from a smile.

"Don't make me cry. I really don't want to have to redo my make-up."

Brooke sits down next to Peyton and grabs her hands.

"The day has finally come. How do you feel?"

"To be honest, I wish it would have happened sooner like before everything, but at least I'm here and I will finally become Peyton Scott. Seventeen years and it's finally coming true. Seventeen years ago I had left because I was pregnant. Now I am marrying the man that got me that way. It's something for one of Lucas's books."

Brooke places one of Peyton's stray hairs behind Peyton's ear.

"The way I see it, you were always destined to be Peyton Scott."

"Thank-you Brooke, for being there for me all these years. For sticking by my decision and being here when everything changed. And thank you for letting Gracyn be my maid of honor."

"Of course, it was important to you. It's your day, a day worth remembering."

"Do you know where are girls are?"

Brooke smiles and nods her head.

"They are getting ready and then they are going to meet their boyfriends at the church which you need to be at now so we have got to go."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Are you ready for this man? There's no going back," Nathan says with a laugh.

"I am absolutely ready. I think I may have been ready since junior year. I finally get her," Lucas says after fixing his tie. He turns around and faces his best man, Nathan and Julian, his groom's man.

"You look like you're ready to get married."

"I've been ready, it was Peyton that wasn't. Does Haley have everything ready to go?"

Lucas had Haley ordained because their reverend fell through. Haley was the better choice anyway.

"Yeah, she's ready. We just need to get you into place and this thing can get started."

"Let's do this."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Come on Peyton, they're ready for you," Larry says as he holds out his hand. "You look like a wonderful bride by the way."

Peyton blushes and loops her arms through her father's.

"Let's go."

Peyton and Larry make it down the aisle and the wedding guests sit down. Grace smiles at her mom and then looks out at the audience were her boyfriend Brad was sitting. He winked at her. Grace started paying attention when it was time for the vows. Grace hears her dad groan and Haley just smiles.

"…Peyton Sawyer will become Peyton Scott. Lucas wrote this in the eighth grade. I remember him talking about her constantly. Not just the eighth grade, the ninth grade and the tenth grade and finally in our junior year, Lucas gathered up his courage talked to Peyton for the first time right here at this lake and she was a bitch."

Peyton is the first to laugh quickly followed by all the guests and members in the wedding.

"He said 'Haley, I talked to her,' and when I asked him if the fantasy was finally over he could finally admit that Peyton Sawyer was human after all and he said 'No, Peyton Sawyer is not human. She's an angel and she's my angel.' I believe in true love. I believe in love at first sight…"

Grace and Sam looked at their respective boyfriends and smile.

"I believe love conquers all. That doesn't mean there aren't going to be hard days or difficult things to deal with because there will be, but finding that person who does it for you and knowing that that person loves you back it just makes everything so much easier. Peyton Sawyer will become Peyton Scott. That was the dream and here we are nineteen years later and we all get to witness today a dream come true."

Nathan hands Lucas the wedding ring.

"Peyton, I've loved you since the first time I saw you. This ring and these words," Lucas places the ring on Peyton's finger. "are just simply ways to show the rest of the world what has been in my heart for as long as I've known you. I love you, Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, I always have and I always will."

Peyton turns to her daughter, Grace gives her the ring. Peyton places it on Lucas's finger.

"Lucas Scott, we've been through so much together and despite how confused I've been or lost I might have gotten, there's always you finding me and saving me. You deserve to be adored. So, that's what we're going to do. Your daughter and me, we are going to adore you for years to come. I am so terribly in love with you and I always will be."

Haley steps closer to the couple.

"By the power vested in me by one minute minister dot com," everyone laughs. "I now pronounce you man and wife. Lucas Scott, you may kiss your bride."

"Finally!" Lucas exclaims.

Everyone claps as Peyton and Lucas kiss.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Welcome to the family Peyton Scott," Karen says with a smile.

Peyton turns away from Lucas at the reception and smiles at her mother in-law.

"It's good to officially be in the family. Thank you Karen."

Karen turns to her son with a proud smile on her face.

"I'm happy for you my boy," Karen cries out.

Lucas hugs his mother tightly.

"Thank you for coming. I know it was hard to get here."

Karen nods her head.

"I know that. Lily and I can't stay long either unfortunately, but there was no way I was missing my only son's wedding. I'm just going to catch up with Larry, but we will say goodbye before we leave."

Lucas turns to his wife and smiles.

"How does it feel to officially be a Scott?"

"It feels great actually. It feels more real now, being here with you and Grace and now all of us have the same last name."

Peyton turns her head up and kisses Lucas.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"Speech time," Nathan states as he saddles up to his niece. "How is yours?"

Grace frowns. "I'm going to wing it."

"Are you sure you can handle it?"

Grace smirks at her uncle and raises an eyebrow.

"I grew up in foster care, what can't I handle?"

"Good point, but I'm up first so get ready to lose."

"We didn't bet on anything,"

Nathan just smirks and stands up on stage. He grabs the microphone and begins.

"It's not a secret that Lucas and I never really got along. Having the same father may make you have the same blood, but it doesn't mean you're brothers, not by a long shot. I guess that kind of snuck up on me, brotherhood. I hated Lucas, it was no secret like I said, but not a lot of you know why I hated him. It was because he was trying to steal my girlfriend away."

Peyton hides her face.

"Peyton Sawyer was my first girlfriend. But today she married my brother and I couldn't be happier because she married a good man. My wife Haley, has been friends with Lucas since they were kids and they both snuck into my world, a world that at the time the only thing that mattered to me was basketball. That's where our brotherhood started, Ravens basketball and now nineteen years later and we're still brothers, but without basketball and my world didn't end. Lucas, you made me become a better man by being who you are, keep it up," Nathan raises his glass. "To the bride and groom."

Nathan steps down as Grace steps up.

"I guess it's my turn," Grace says. Her parents like right at her with big smiles on their faces. "Growing up, every year I had a birthday I would always make the same wish, that wish being that I would finally get parents. At the time it didn't matter what age or what they did just as long as they were nice to me. When I was eight, I met Sam and together we were going to be adopted by a couple that couldn't conceive," Peyton and Lucas start to tear up because they know what was going to be said. "There was an accident and they had died and Sam and I were sent back to the group home and were never placed again, but we both got lucky. Sam got adopted by Brooke and Julian and I got in contact with my birth parents."

Everyone in the room turn their eyes to Peyton and Lucas and then back to Grace.

"The years after my eighth birthday only changed a little bit. I had wished that when I finally got parents that they wouldn't die on me. On my sixteenth birthday, my wish changed dramatically, I wished my family was going to be a great family and it came true," Grace wipes at her eyes to get rid of the tears. "Peyton and Lucas, two friends, two lovers, two parents, husband and wife, they were the parents that I had always dreamed of and now that I have that I have no idea what my other wishes will be to come. I am proud to be their daughter and I am proud to have witnessed this moment, this day where they got to say their vows and declare their love for the world to see. To Lucas and Peyton, or in my case, mom and dad."

There wasn't a dry eye left in the room after Gracyn's speech and Grace was proud of that.

Haley turns to her husband.

"You lost."

Nathan nods his head in agreement.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"It seems our daughter has words just like her father," Peyton says as she rests her head on her husband's shoulder as they dance.

"I know and I'm proud of that fact. She looks like you, but she has my brains," Lucas says with a chuckle. Peyton smacks him on the shoulder and then laughs quietly. "I love you Peyton Scott."

"And I love you Lucas Scott."

Lucas glances over at his daughter who was currently dancing with her boyfriend. Peyton glances at his direction.

"You've got to let it go," Peyton whispers. "She's a teenager Lucas. She's getting older."

Lucas glances back at Peyton with a frown.

"Is it weird that in my eyes I see her as my little girl?"

Peyton smiles and shakes her head.

"No, both of us missed out on her childhood and that's my fault, but now we just have to be there for Grace now and the future."

Lucas looks back at his daughter and frowns when Grace's boyfriend kisses her. He growls and Peyton brings his attention back to her.

"Let it go, just let it go."

"Peyton, Gracyn talks to you right?"

"For the most part yes, why?"

"Is she having sex?"

Peyton bites the bottom of her lip and Lucas just shakes his head.

"Not her, not now," Lucas complains. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

Peyton chuckles and kisses her husband before answering him.

"Grace was afraid that you would kill Brad and you shouldn't. She's safe Lucas."

"Oh thank god, you couldn't have started with that."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

After dancing, Brad and Grace took a seat. The guests had started leaving awhile ago, so mostly family was still around. Larry had left a few minutes ago and Karen and Lilly left earlier than that.

"My feet are sore," Grace complains.

Brad smiles and grabs Grace's feet. He took of her heels and started rubbing them.

"Such a great boyfriend," Grace states with a smile. "Not that I don't mind, but why are you still here?"

"I came with Derek and he's still sucking off Sam's face."

"Still," Brooke complains after walking up to Grace. Brad nods his head and Brooke stalks off. She spots her daughter in the corner. "Samantha!"

Grace rolls her eyes and gets her feet off of Brad's lap.

"So, for the next week I will be staying with the Baker family. Are we going to double this weekend?"

Brad nods his head.

"Yeah," Brad spots his brother waving him over. "Looks like Brooke broke up Derek's fun. I've got to get out of here."

Grace leans over and kisses Brad.

"I love you," Grace says with a grin.

"I love you, too."

Grace watches Brad leave and smiles when she feels arms wrap around her neck and a kiss is placed on her head.

"Loved the speech babe," Peyton says to her daughter.

"I was kind of winging it. I kind of forgot about that part of being maid of honor."

Peyton takes the seat the Brad was sitting in moments ago.

"Love looks good on you."

Grace just grins.

"Are you guys heading off?" Grace asks after awhile.

"Yeah," Peyton says with a smile. "I just wanted to check in with you before your dad and I head off. Are you sure you're okay with staying with Sam?"

Grace nods her head.

"Absolutely, you go have fun with dad."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

After cleaning up the wedding Grace had settled down in Sam's room. Grace and Sam were both exhausted.

"Hey Sam," Grace asks as she closes her eyes.

"Hmm."

"Do you ever think about them?"

Sam turns to Grace.

"There are times when I do, but then I think that if things were different I never would have met Brooke or Julian and I wouldn't want that because they're amazing parents. I would've liked to be your sister, but I'll settle for cousins, sort of."

Grace laughs and nods her head.

"Yeah, I like that."

After a moment of silence Sam spoke up.

"Grace, are you happy?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yeah, I'm happy."

"Good."

Soon they both were asleep.


	22. Fellow Graduates

**A/N: So, here is the last chapter. It's centered on Lucas, Peyton and Grace and that's how I wanted it. I would like to say thanks again to LeytonTLA86 for letting me write a story based off of their video and I hoped it lived up to their expectations. **

**Also, thank you to my lovely reviewers and I am honored to say that I have successfully completed my first Leyton multi-chapter story. I'm so proud of myself.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twenty-Two: Fellow Graduates

The auditorium was filled with family of the current graduates of 2012.

Lucas and Peyton were sitting with their 2 year old son, Sawyer next to Brooke and Julian and their son Max. They were seated in the middle.

Two years had passed since Lucas and Peyton were married. Sawyer Scott was a surprise and conceived on their honeymoon.

Brooke and Julian were currently growing strong. They had adopted Max, as a baby, right after Peyton's wedding. Maxwell was now two years old give or take a few months.

The students' names had already been called and now it was time for the valedictorian to make a speech.

Peyton and Lucas smiled brightly because the valedictorian was their daughter.

"I stand here today thinking about the future and what unknowns lay ahead. I never thought I would be up here wearing a cap and gown looking out at so many people that I love, enough to graduate high school with all of you. When Mrs. Scott asked me to write this speech, I didn't think I had anything worthwhile to say. My dad just told me to write what I know. I know that two years ago I would have never been able to write this speech. Two years ago I might not have even been here. The way I grew up I never believed that I would go to college, but now here I am. I'm going to college with my best friend."

Grace looks at Sam in the front row and smiles.

"Go Tarheels!" Sam shouts causing everyone to cheer.

"When you grow up without parents you look for something to believe in. I believed that all I needed was myself, that in order to get anywhere in life, I needed to do it on my own. Then reality hit me. You need more than yourself in this world or you're just going to end up lonely, like the lady down the street who lives with cats," everyone laughs and Grace smiles. "A judge ordered my parents custody of me and because of that I wasn't alone anymore. I mean I had my friends, but they had parents, I didn't, but now I do. Parent's are important and we wouldn't be here without them so when we're finished here I want you all to tell your moms and your dads or whoever you have that you love them and that you need them because it's no fun being alone. I made wishes on my birthday and they came true. So whether you use your wish with a shooting star or candles on a birthday cake, if you wish long enough, eventually it will come true."

Grace smiles brightly at her family. Peyton takes pictures.

"And now as class of 2012 will turn their tassels," the students switch their tassels over. "We. Are. Graduated."

The class of 2012 through their hats in the air and cheer.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

"We did it babe," Brad says with a smile. Grace walks up to him and kisses him square on the mouth.

"Yeah, we did. I'm sure you have to go with your parent's now, but I'll see you next week right?"

Brad frowns and shakes his head.

"The trip is going to last a few weeks longer, but I'll be home soon and we can start packing for UNC."

Grace grins.

"Of course, I love you Brad."

"I love you, too. Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Scott."

Grace looks to her side and spots her parents. Her brother was pulling on her gown so she picks him up.

"Goodbye Bradley," Lucas says with a smile. "I'm sure we'll see you soon."

"How does it feel, Graduate?" Peyton says with a grin.

"It feels pretty great mom. How does it feel to be a mother of a graduate?"

"I feel old," Peyton complains as she plucks her son from her daughter's arms.

"Baby, you are not old, you're beautiful," Lucas brown noses.

Grace just smiles at her parents. It was a perfect moment.

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

Grace was reading her father's latest book _Father Unexpected _when her dad walked in. Lucas grins and sits down on her bed.

"How many times are you going to read that book?"

"As many times as I want, in case you haven't noticed I know the author, his name is Lucas, but I call him dad."

"You're so funny. Your mom said you wanted to see me."

Grace nods her head.

"Were you ever scared?"

Lucas smiles, he figured at some point he was going to get that question considering Peyton never went to college.

"Yes, but I got over that quickly. I know your scared Grace, but it's normal."

Grace nods her head with a smile.

"At least I have three months to get used to the idea."

"There's my girl, always looking out for the bright side."

Peyton comes into the room with a smile.

"Lucas, Sawyer wants you to tuck him in tonight."

Lucas nods his head and kisses Grace's forehead.

"Goodnight baby girl."

"Night dad."

Peyton closes the door when Lucas leaves. Grace looks at her mother and frowns.

"What?"

Peyton smiles and lays herself in her daughter's bed.

"How'd the talk with your dad go?"

"Better than the one I had with him when I told him I thought I was pregnant."

"Yeah, that was an epic one. All I heard was screaming."

"At least it was a false positive or my life would be totally different right now."

Peyton raises an eyebrow.

"You mean you would be a mother to a one year old?"

"Maybe," Grace whispers. "I don't want to think about what I would have done."

"It's in the past,'' Peyton says as Grace snuggles into her mother's side. "I'm really glad you decided to come find us Gracyn."

"I am too, mom, I'm just afraid to be on my own again."

"Baby, you won't be. You're rooming with Sam at North Carolina and Bradley will be there along with Derek. You're friends will be there. Your brother and your dad and I will be home when you have to do laundry or you need a quiet place to study. And on vacations, we're not going anywhere."

Grace wraps an arm around Peyton's waist.

"That's good. I like that plan."

"So do I."

~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~

After tucking in his son, Lucas made his way back to his daughter's room and smiled at what he saw. His wife and daughter were sleeping soundly next to each other. Lucas takes a blanket from his daughter's closet and places it over his girls. He shuts off the light and closes the door.

A lot had happened in a few short years. He became a father unexpectedly, twice, the first time with his daughter showing up on his doorstep and the other time when Peyton had told him she had gotten pregnant on their honeymoon.

He had to deal with a lot in fatherhood then most fathers, while he had bypassed changing Grace's diapers and seeing her first steps and going through the terrible two's. He had to deal with the teenager stuff early.

Last year when Grace had told him she thought he was pregnant Lucas had completely flipped out. He was lucky enough to have it not be true.

But after everything, he thought being a father unexpectedly was better than being a father at all.

He had named his book as such.

Lucas grabbed his book from the shelf and sat down on his bed. Even though he had wrote it he couldn't help, but read it over and over. With his words coming to life right on the page, Lucas smiled as he read the last line.

"My name is Lucas Scott and I'm father unexpected."

**

* * *

**

A/N: And now it's done. I would have to say that my favorite things to write were Gracyn's two speeches. The MOH speech from last chapter and her graduation speech from this chapter (excluding the LUX lines that I used) and the final line of this story.


End file.
